


Embracing Love

by oneterrorist



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AV industry, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneterrorist/pseuds/oneterrorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Ohno and Nino have been in the AV (porn) industry for a long time. Being famous porn stars in the AV world, they had come to compete with each other in terms of popularity and think of the other as an enemy. They finally get the chance to debut as actors by going to an audition for a BL movie, but to pass the audition for the role of the main character of the adaption of a famous BL novel, Nino must do the impossible, for he had always been only interested in women.<br/>(You can also find this fic in the community our_crime @ livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Look, Ninomiya-san, the DVD that you recorded last month already came out," said one of the staff members to Nino.

Nino stood up from the couch and impatiently walked towards where the staff member was, using her computer to check to sales. "What number is it?" he tried his best to sound indifferently, as if not caring about which place it actually got.

The staff member looked hesitant to looked up what number it was, and when she saw, she was then even more hesitant to tell Nino about it. As Nino stared even harder, she finally replied, "It's number two."

Just as everyone in the room predicted, Nino asked who it was that was number one. "It's..." she wasn't able to continue, for Nino would get even more annoyed. "It's him, right?" The whole room went silent, for they knew exactly who Nino meant when talking about him. In response, the staff member just nodded, not daring to make eye contact.

"Then we'll see about the one that comes out in two weeks..." Nino mumbled, talking to himself as he gathered his bag, ready to leave.

As he grabbed the door handle, his manager opened it excitedly. By pure luck, he didn't hit Nino with the door. He then gathered all the members who were in the room, including Nino and announced, "The famous novel, Embracing Love, has been decided to acted out as a film, and our Ninomiya has been specially called for an audition as one of the main characters! With this opportunity, you may act out in other films and not just in AV anymore." 

Embracing Love, Embrac- Wait isn't that BL?!

 

 

Chapter 1  
It was late at night when Nino returned home, exhausted and satisfied after having filmed two sex scenes. He laid in bed, thinking for a while and then fetched for his laptop. Once grabbing hold of his laptop, he turned it on and checked his e-mail. There was one from the S&M company. He carefully read it and it said exactly what his manager had just told him two weeks ago. He scrolled down and found the date, time and place of where the auditions would take place.

Knowing he was specifically chosen, he could not hide the smug formed in his lips. He then called his manager to tell him beforehand so he wouldn't plan anything that day. At the third ring, they finally answered, in a husky voice, obviously from waking up. "I got an email for the audition!" Nino told his manager cheerfully, even though he was trying to remain calm.

"I'm glad for you, I know you can do this," the man on the other side of the phone said. While Nino told him thanks and was ready to hang up, his manager continued, "Thinking about it, I think I heard Ohno-san had also received one by the main office couple of hours ago."

"Really..." Nino couldn't hide his disappointment and dislike at hearing that name.

Once he hung up, he then checked what number his DVD was at the moment. He was still second to that man. He checked the difference between the sales and it was only for 50 copies. That simple thought brought his mood down hill. 

How can he sell more than me!? He's almost thirty!

To get away from it all, he decided that it was best to just take a shower to refresh his mind and then go to sleep. While taking a shower, he softly reached for his member and wondered if all this was really worth the trouble. That having sex with all these nameless girls would be any good. He let out a sigh and tried to think of something else. Now, he kept wondering what kind of audition would take place and how exactly he would have to compete against Ohno Satoshi. 

Still half naked, he walked towards the kitchen table and finally checked his mail. Below countless of mail, there was a package. Curiosity gaining over him, he reached out and opened it. Inside, there was the novel that was going to be used for the film. He scanned through it and saw various pictures of two men holding hands or the like, of course, with their face hidden. As he skimmed through it, he then realized that he would too have to do those kind of things if he were to be chosen.

He stopped and thought about it. Did he really want this? No, he needed this opportunity. After sorting out his hesitation, he sat down on the floor, Indian style, and started reading the novel at the spot. Before he knew it, he was already in chapter 6, and to make things worse, two hours had passed. There was no way he could get some decent quantity of sleep at this rate. 

He decided it was best to read until chapter 8 and then go get a few hours of sleep. As he was laying in bed, he was deep in thought, again. It was no doubt a good book and it was no wonder it had become one of the best selling boys' love book. The plot revolved around a pair of gay lovers whose love was prohibited. The setting was in a modern city, where people cared to much about what others thought of them. Of course, they were the exception, for their love contained no boundaries, that is, except their family members.

Nino reanalyzed the plot until where he read, and honestly, he couldn't help but be a little jealous over that couple. Since he had never experienced love, except once, but he decided to erase that one time from his memory. The longing to see the person you love, he wished he too could feel that way someday.

He let out an exhausted sigh, and with that he fell into a sleep slumber.

\--------

After only getting 4 hours of sleep, Nino had regained energy just barely enough to wake up and continue the day, of course, with a nap in between his jobs. As he was approaching his last job for the day, where he would receive a blow job, and his expression would be recorded, important for the DVD's ending. Being a great actor as he was, he splendidly managed to express through his expression while receiving a blow job the character's feelings, which were that he truly loved the girl who was doing him the favor.

Then it happened to him again, where he was tired of this. All of it. Even if he thought about quitting, in reality, he admitted he would never do so, since he still had a sort of attachment to it, after all, it had given him many opportunities of meeting new people.

As he was exiting the room, a man called out for him. "I heard you'd be auditioning for the BL film in two days."

"Yes," Nino tried to reply as modest as he could be.

"But..." the man started and then scratched the back of his head, hesitating if it was okay to say what he had in mind. As Nino saw hesitation in the man, he encouraged him to keep on going, "But?"

"Well, I was just thinking that you sure have it rough," the man then added a sympathetic smile.

Even though Nino had a reason in mind, he still wanted to make sure he wasn't mistaken, "rough? why?"

"You will be competing against Ohno!"

Competing, huh?

"I know," he, upon mentioning that name, tried his best to remain his cool and stay calm, just like a sophisticated adult he was.

"I'm sure you don't know this, but I'll still ask, do you know the reason why he keeps being at the number one place?"

Now this, had gotten Nino's attention, he leaned closer to the man, as if sharing a secret and asked, "why?"

"They say that his..." the man stopped, thinking about what was the correct word to use, instead, he pointed down to Nino's member and then continued, "...manhood, I would say, is bigger in size."

"Eh?" was the only way Nino was able to react.

"You see, as we all here in this room know, the length of 'Nino Junior' is not exactly outstanding, but Ohno's, as seen in the AVs, it's really big, even I myself was impressed."

"Wait... why are you telling me all this?"

"I want to encourage you, since the reason for always being second is because of the difference in length, but you know what, the reason why you are second despite not having a large member like Ohno, is that you have good skills in sex, and I think you should take advantage of that," Someone then called the man, saying that they needed his assistance, interrupting him.

Even though it was meant for encouragement, Nino could only take it as an insult. Afterall, he had just insulted his manhood, saying it was 'small.' The man had never said the word 'small' but there was just no other way Nino could interpret what he had just said.

With a frown on his face, he left the set, and immediately went to a video rental shop. He walked as casually as he could to the adult videos section and started looking for one in which Ohno had acted on. 

It wasn't that hard, since there he even had a spot only for his movies, for he was the best seller at the moment. He took the first one in sight and immediately payed for it. Honestly, he had no interest in the plot, or in the acting, or anything other than what the man had said that had made him that popular.

Once arriving home, he got a glass of water and sat in the front of the television on the floor, and played the movie. He only wanted to watch the sex scene, but surprisingly, the plot was also good. Just after 10 minutes that the film had started, and it was already starting to get hot. He was amazed by how Ohno's small mouth could do wonders. Yet, that wasn't what surprised him the most. In reality, he thought that the man was just overestimating Ohno's length, but now that he too had seen it, it was no doubt people would love it. 

He then closely watched how he fucked the girl. To Nino, it seemed quite boring,I could make her scream better, Nino found himself thinking.

But he isn't making her scream with skills like I normally do, with just penetrating her, he already has her like this...

The film ended with couple of sex scenes, and honestly speaking, he wondered why he had never seen a dvd in which he had acted on.

He now understood why he was second, and was devastated by the fact that even if he wanted to, he couldn't change the fact the his member was smaller than his.

Still sitting on the floor, he laid backwards, and fell on his back, arms to the side and started having his consultation with his thoughts. 

In between all those thoughts, he found himself unconsciously thinking, I bet even I, with my skills, can make him scream out of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

As the time for the audition was getting nearer, the mood stared feeling tense, for Nino had gone completely into his own thoughts. They had called it a day, since it was no use continuing when their main actor was dumbfounded, not forgetting the fact that it was in less than two hours. 

Nino and his manager were already on their way to a hotel, where the audition was to take place at. Once knowing where it was going to take place at, Nino knew he had to mentally prepare himself for anything, and when he said anything, it was anything. First of all, being in the AV industry for years, it wasn't uncommon for an audition to take place in a hotel, so he knew where this was going.

To stop himself from thinking all those perversions, he started humming a song, looking outside the window on the cloudy day that it was. For some reason, he just felt today wasn't going to be a good day. That he was about to fail the audition. That he would end up humiliating himself.

Once they reached the destined hotel, Nino proudly walked in, full of fake confidence he was able to build up on the way. As his manager asked for the key of the room in the reception desk, Nino stayed a few feet behind him, looking around the hotel and it's elegant decorations.

His manager then placed his hand on Nino's shoulder, a sign that it was time for them to go the room. Once they turned, there they saw their rivals. Ohno and his manager were just talking towards the reception desk, for their reasons were the same. All four men took noticed of the other's precence.

"It's been a while," started off Nino's manager as they all shook hands. Like this, Nino always felt awkward when he meet Ohno, for he had some secret hate for him, even though it seemed as if the said person had completely no idea.

Both their managers kept on discussing on something work related. Ohno saw Nino already walking away towards the elevator, but stopped once Ohno said, "Good luck," with lazy sleepy eyes. 

Nino was quite surprised by such remark, so he couldn't help but give him a suspicious gesture and continued walking away. He then got in a packed elevator, probably more people than the allowed number, but he didn't mind, he still found his way into finding a spot where he would keep his distance and from touching others.

Since both managers were caught up on the chat, Ohno couldn't bear with waiting, for he just wanted to sit already. He took slow steps towards the same elevator Nino got on, yet he wasn't as slow as to miss it. He quickly spotted Nino and was quite relieved at not being alone in that crowded elevator. He slowly made his way towards the other, when he then noticed that a man kept rubbing his leg against Nino's.

Ohno blinked twice, confused as to whether that man was really trying to molest Nino, since Nino looked just like any other day, lost in his own thoughts, as if the man wasn't touching him. 

In a blink of an eye, they had reached their floor. Nino then found his way out and found Ohno walking about 2 steps in front of him. Ohno heard steps behind him and turned around with that same face he always had, sleepy. He said, "That man was touching you," not even bothering questioning if it was true of not.

"I know," Nino indifferently responded, "It's not like it's the first time," he added after fixing his hair, trying to look presentable.

Ohno now didn't even bother in replying, knowing that even if he said something, that wouldn't change Nino's apathetic attitude towards him. 

Foot steps could be heard from behind, it was finally their managers catching up, still absorbed in their conversation. Ohno walked backwards, literally, and in seconds the three men started walking together towards the room in which Nino was already knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" a voice from a man inside could be heard. "It's Ninomiya Kazunari," he replied and within seconds, that door was already opened. Nino sighed, for going for the key earlier on had been a waste of time. They shook hands and then waited for the other three men to arrive so he could properly introduce himself. The man was no more than 5 inches taller than him, and his body looked really manly, almost manly enough to have chest hair.

"My name is Sakurai Sho," he introduced himself while giving his business card. "I am the author of this book which is being turned into a film," he then added a smile.

So you mean... this man was the author of such a beautiful book...!?

No one said anything, for no one expected a man to have written the book, and much less for him, who looked like a totally normal straight guy, to have such thoughts and imagination. 

"Shall we get down to business?" Sho finally asked after they were all inside the room. The room contained two twin beds, in between a small table with a phone and lamp on it. Also, in between the beds, there was a camera ready to be used, not to mention the other two cameras that we ready to be used at any moment. At this instant, they all knew what was about to happen. At the realization of such, Nino couldn't help but swallow, feeling nervous, after all, it would be his first time with a man. 

"And they will have to...?" Ohno's manager asked, but didn't finish his sentence, instead, he glanced towards the beds. Everybody had gotten the clue. Sho replied, "No, not sex, at least not now."

At hearing this, Nino felt as if he had lost a big burden in his shoulders. It seemed as it was too early for Nino to feel relaxed, for Sho continued, "Kisses. Only kissing."

No one had any idea what he meant by that and it seemed he understood everyone's confusion. "Anyone can have sex, but not everyone can get their partner to get a hard-on with just kissing, and that's what I'm aiming to see."

Did he just say...?

"Wait, what about our partners?" Nino dared to ask. In response, he just received a small laugh through the nose from Sho, who said in a low voice, "He's already here," and pointed towards Ohno.

Nino's eyes widened, for once, he had expected many things, even S&M, but the thought of having to do something like this with Ohno had never crept into his mind.

"Then..." Nino started again and interrupted by Ohno, "We'll start!" in a confident tone of voice. 

Eh!? We will?

"Great, then you already know what to do, don't touch each other's member and you're only allowed to kiss. I will be watching to see who has the most potential for this role."

"And the cameras?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're used to it by now, but I'll also be filming you, to see how you act in front of the camera. Now, you may start."

Nino was still insure at to what was going on, but he still proceeded to the bed from one side, and Ohno on the other side. Nino just stared at Ohno, while Ohno didn't know what move to make. What Nino couldn't help but notice was how Ohno's eyes didn't seem sleepy anymore, how his eyes were completely different, as in it was another person. To break the awkwardness, Ohno quickly and roughly pinned Nino to the bed and started kissing him softly. 

Of course, Nino had already made his mind, and now had the same determination as Ohno to get this role no matter what. Indeed, as he had seen in the DVDs, Ohno's mouth could do wonders. His lips were soft, yet lustful.

Nino quickly changed the positions and was now on top of Ohno, hands spooning Ohno's chubby cheeks, then messing with the older man's hair. As the sound of their kisses filled the room, everyone in the room couldn't look away, as the battle for domination had started. 

Ohno, wasting no time, inserted his tongue into Nino's warm mouth. There, it kept wondering around, tasting and feeling every spot. As their bodies clashed and rubbed against each other, they couldn't control the fact that they were almost getting hard.

Nino, without his knowing, wanted to embarrass this man more, to show him how he was superior than him, that no matter how much he may sale, people were just overestimating him.

While Ohno was still laying down, with arms around Nino's neck to pull him more into the kiss, Nino broke the kiss, both gasping for air. During their small break, he smirked, for he felt something hard against his knee, which had been between Ohno's thighs all this time. 

"Not yet," whispered Nino, making it inaudible for those around them. Nino finally got what he wanted, the man below him moaned in between their kisses, though there was also the fact that he too let some moans escape, for the mood was getting too hot.

Now that Ohno's bulge was more obvious, Sho stood up and said, "That's fine, you may stop," with a smile on his face, just like a satisfied customer.

"Wow, you indeed didn't disappoint me," Sho complimented as he hid his own boner. "Congratulations, both of you will get the role!"

"What!?" Nino and Ohno replied in sync, not knowing exactly what just happened.

"In fact, I was looking for the protagonists for the film, and both of you fit their characters really well. Specially you Nino, you make the perfect uke I was looking for!"

Ohno snorted at that, and then laughed silently at the other. 

Wait... UKE!?!?


	3. Chapter 3

The filming started just two weeks after they auditioned. Despite the dislike for Ohno, Nino pushed himself into acting with him wholeheartedly, just like a professional would do.

Nino finished recording his last AV project before the start of the BL film. Feeling that that would be the last time in a while that he would do a girl, he did her twice as good. He thoroughly enjoyed the moment, after all, he had chosen this job because he loved sex.

Just four days after his last recording, the recording for the movie, "Embracing Love ~ Forever and a Day," had started. The first scene would be of Ohno's character confessing his love to Nino's character. This scene was very important to the story, for it lead to the climax of the story.

"I love you, I fell in love with you at first sight," Ohno's character, Yoh, said to Nino's character, Arata, as he grabbed hold of the others hands. 

Completely into his character, Nino replied with cold eyes, "You don't know what your'e talking about," and roughly freed from the other's hold.

"My feelings are true!" Ohno raised his voice and hugged Nino.

"You know we can't be together..." Nino acted out the perfect Arata Sho had in his head.

Eventually, arata accepted Yoh's confession and lead to sex, but that scene was for another day. For that day, they recorded a total of three scenes, all in that same spot, Arata's house garden. 

In between breaks, Nino wouldn't even bother trying making conversation with Ohno, as childish as it may have seemed. Of course, if the other party made conversation, he couldn't help but reply, trying his best at not being as rude as he was inside his head, though his attitude would sometimes be noticeable. 

Days went by. Weeks went by. Eventually, the day for acted out make out scene behind a tree in the park was scheduled. 

Why in a park!? That pervert author! 

Nino mentally prepared for this scene, for he needed to be ready to be groped all over as the uke he would be acting as.

Don't punch him, don't punch him... Nino reminded himself a thousand times, for he knew he would have to urge to use his fists at the touch of someone basically touching him all over.

"Take 1!" The AD announced. Nino laid against the tree, while Ohno was pinning him. 

They said the dialogue, and everything was going just was planned. Since this scene was just make out, and there wasn't any penetration on the book, here too there wouldn't. Yet, Ohno's hands were literally touching every inch on Nino's body, and even went to the point where he planted wet kisses on Nino's neck, while the other pretended to be turned on.

"Cut!" Sho yelled, obviously not satisfied with their acting. "Ninomiya-san, you're not expressing enough, let's do it once again."

"Take 2!" The same AD said again. 

This time, Nino tried to be more aggressive, but was stopped by Sho once again, telling him that him being the uke, he just had to stand there taking it all and not make a move and just sexily moan.

Now, Nino became annoyed with himself and with the fact that he had Ohno all over him, kissing him and touching his body mercilessly. 

Nino's lips were caught by Ohno's and the camera quickly zoomed into their faces, catching every muscle that they moved while kissing. Taking this as a chance, Ohno slipped his tongue into Nino's mouth. Thinking it was all just an act, with the camera almost on their faces, Nino made it more obviously for the audience that they were kissing their their tongues. 

Ohno broke their kiss and Nino started moaning as Sho wanted, called Yoh's name countless of times as he gripped Ohno's hair to create more tension and for others to tell that he felt pleasure as Ohno kept nibbling his ear and kissing his neck.

For Ohno's hands were around Nino, with his left hand, which was not in the camera's sight, he slowly found his way into Nino's shirt. Feeling the sensation of Ohno's cold hand, Nino couldn't help but gasp, where as to others misinterpreted as Arata wanting more of Yoh.

"Ok! Cut!" Sho yelled, now satisfied with the outcome and acting of both men.

"Was the hand really necessary!?" Nino whispered in an annoyed tone as he cleaned the saliva from his lips with a frown formed on his face.

"Relax, it's just acting, we have to make the best out of this movie," Ohno replied, trying to make Nino hate him less.

"Whatever," Nino walked away, fixing his messy hair and shirt. Behind him, there stood Ohno looking at his back with a smile on his face.

~~~~

In order to distract himself from all the making out sessions with Ohno that were about to come, Nino went home and got ready to go out at night.

Once he saw that it was already midnight, he left and drove into a cabaret club. Once he sat down, three girls quickly approached him and sat with him, more near than necessarily.

Being the heavy drinker he was, he was already on his third bottle. The girls who were keeping him company also seemed as if they were almost drunk. No, they were at most drunk already.

Just what I needed, Nino thought with a smirk on his lips as one of the girls suddenly sat on top of him and started kissing him hungrily. 

Nino didn't protest at all, in fact, he was more than glad such happening had occurred. Another girl, with black short hair, who was half sober, said, "Let's go," and dragged Nino to one of the private rooms that were exclusively reserved for this kind of service. As Nino himself was also half sober, he followed the girl and another girl followed him, leaving one behind to another customer. 

Two girls and me, fuck yeah! Nino thought as he entered the room, but what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who thought of going to that same cabaret club that same day. 

Nino entered the room, which had dim lights, a big bed, white sheets, and a sweet fragrance. The girls kept on drinking and drinking, while Nino slowed down a bit, for he didn't want to forget what he may do tonight.

The black haired girl had been completely drowned in alcohol and started giving Nino a blow job. Nino was more than enjoying himself, for he was kissing the other girl. 

When he thought he couldn't enjoy himself more, the black haired girl, using her skills earned in this job, almost brought Nino to his climax in one go. Just as Nino was prepared to reach his orgasm, someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore," Nino managed to say. The knock seemed louder this time. Annoyed, Nino answered, "What!?"

The door opened and to his surprise, Ohno entered the room and the girls stopped doing their activities. 

"What are you doing here?" Nino asked with a bit of surprise and annoyance, with no intention of covering his manhood, though he eventually covered himself. 

Ohno didn't replied, instead, he got closer to the black haired girl and whispered something in her ear. Once Ohno finished, the girl signaled to the other girl that it was time to leave.

Ohno then got closer to Nino, still not saying anything and pinned him on the bed. "Hey! Get the fuck off me!" Nino tried to get himself free from the other's grip, but it was futile. 

As Nino rolled on the bed, giving Ohno his back, Ohno got on top of him, making his slim chances of escaping impossible. "I love you," Ohno whispered into Nino's ear. 

"Huh!?" Nino turned his head to look at Ohno and surprisingly, Ohno looked completely serious, eyes somewhat hurt. Taking this as an opportunity, Ohno locked his lips with Nino's and slowly turned him around. 

Other than that, Ohno hadn't uttered another word, no matter what Nino said in reply, Ohno continued to thoroughly kiss and touch Nino, this time, showing the other that this was not an act. 

After multiple kisses and touches from Ohno, Nino decided to give in, that he too, deep within, had wished for this to happen. 

Suddenly, Nino placed his hand over Ohno's mouth to stop his actions, but Ohno quickly started kissing it gently. "Stop it!" Nino complained, yet again, Ohno didn't listen. Nino, before Ohno took control again, he switched places, being on top of Ohno, bringing memories of the time when they auditioned. 

Ohno was getting harder and harder by every passing second, for Nino kept rubbing his entrance on Ohno's bulge, for both of them still had their clothes on. Nino had Ohno's hips trapped between his knees. He then leaned down and uncovered Ohno's stomach and was surprised to see that said man had abs. He leaned down and started kissing his stomach, which lead into Ohno himself taking off his own shirt. 

Ohno was then getting tired by all the teasing Nino did and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ohno's hands didn't stop moving, for he unbuttoned Nino's shirt, and started caressing his torso. Nino didn't want to give in to Ohno, for he didn't want to take the role of the woman, but what he was feeling was completely different, a whole brand new feeling.

Nino then felt Ohno's hands lingering into his pants from behind. He knew where this was going. Nino stopped for a moment and took his and Ohno's pants off. Ohno was now leaning against the head of the bed. Now, Nino was blaming all his actions, thinking that he was under alcohol intoxication, when he clearly was still more than sober. 

He laid down completely naked, stomach on the bed and got closer to Ohno. In one whole, he took Ohno's member in his mouth, first time ever putting a man's manhood on his mouth. Despite being inexperienced, Ohno felt great, for when he peeked down to see Nino, Nino would sluttish-ly be looking up at him with a smile in his face. For Ohno, this was just to much to take, he finally said, "Leave that alone," and grabbed Nino's arm and they were back into the position they were before, Nino on top of Ohno.

Ohno pulled Nino, who was now on all fours, while Ohno, below Nino, prepared him with his fingers, wet with saliva from Nino. 

Nino's eyes opened wide as Ohno inserted two fingers and protested, "No, wait! Sto-" but was stop by the sudden change of three fingers inside him.

Feeling that he was already well prepared, Ohno entered him as Nino let out a loud moan of pain mixed with pleasure within him. 

Nino placed both his hands on Ohno's stomach for support as he moved up and down at his own pace. On the other hand, Ohno was anxiously waiting for Nino to start moving faster for him to feel better. Once getting accustomed to such length, Nino started moving a little bit faster, still hurting a little. Desperately, Ohno held Nino's hips and in one go pushed him down, hitting Nino's prostate for the first time that night. Both men let out many naughty moans, for Nino kept moving to his own pace to satisfy himself while Ohno was just taking the pleasure of having Nino on top of him and not forgetting that every time Nino hit his spot, he would tighten around Ohno's member.

The room was filled with noisy and loud moans and lustily calling for each other and the sound of skin hitting against each other. The noises in the room once stopped when Ohno noticed how Nino was getting tired, after all, it was his first time with a man. "Pull out," Ohno ordered. Nino looked surprised, but knew Ohno had something planned so he pulled out. Ohno quickly exchanged positions with Nino, and placed one of Nino's leg on his shoulder, exposing all of Nino's privates.

Ohno, again, went inside Nino and started thrusting mercilessly as he also hit Nino's prostate. Nino grabbed the sheets tightly and climaxed while Ohno was grabbing hold of his member while thrusting. Not long after, feeling he didn't need to hold it in any long, Ohno came inside Nino.

They both didn't bother on cleaning, for they were exhausted. Nino, on the other hand, was still convinced he was under the influence of alcohol, and he wouldn't remember any of this the following morning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was seldom for Nino to feel the way he was feeling right now. He had just woken up, yet he wished, and was still wishing so hard he hadn't.

He blinked once, then twice, analyzing in what kind of situation he was in. Besides him was Ohno, still sleeping, his back hurt like hell and someone had just entered the room to tell them they had to leave already.

He frowned, completely not pleased with what he had just remembered. The fact that surprised him the most was that the actually remembered every single detail of his hot sex with Ohno the night before.

Looking around the room, he found his clothes and quickly dressed and left a note in an obvious place for Ohno to see it, in his pants which were also on the floor. The note said, "Please forget everything that happened last night."

Without looking back, he ran out of the room, trying to make some sense into his brain. Once outside, he started recalling how one event lead to another, which only lead to him wondering what the actual fuck Ohno had been doing in the cabaret too.

He quickly reached home, and finally let it be shown in his face how much he was in pain after his first time having anal sex, though he couldn't deny the fact that he actually enjoyed it.

~~

Thinking it was best to feign obliviousness of the night before, he went to work as normal, or at least that's how he wanted to be appear, for he could not yet act as if his hips were not hurting.

For the scene he had today, he was lucky enough that Ohno was not in it since the scene was about him and his parents arguing and then having an outburst of anger while taking a walk and meeting with some friends.

During the scene where he had to walk while being deep in thought, he was stopped twice, being told that he looked too stiff and unnatural when he was walking. This was the third time he was trying that same scene, now Sho stepped in and asked Nino for a minute.

"What's wrong? You can't do something as easy as this?" Sho annoyingly asked with an angry tone of voice.

"Sorry, I'll definitely get it the next shot," Nino apologized, leaving his pride aside, then walking away.

Being as sharp as always, Sho faintly smiled, stopped him and asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Eh? Ah, no, it's nothing."

"Come back here," Sho ordered.

With a face of disbelieve, Sho started, "Wait... could it be that you had sex?"

Having someone guessing it right, Nino couldn't stay calm and deny it, instead, he stuttered when saying, "There's no way that could have happened," and added a forceful laughed at the end and then walked away to finally get that same scene done once and for all.

Now thanks to Sho, Nino knew that his discomfort could be seen by others, thus making him improve his acting. And just as he predicted, the staff were finally pleased with his walking and proceeded to the last scene for today.

When finished for the day, it was already dark outside, nearing 8pm. Nino then went directly home without either changing clothes or removing his make-up.

Lazily dragging his feet towards his front door, there he found Ohno waiting for him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

As if he weren't there, Nino just walked passed him and started looking for his keys until there he heard that same familiar voice, "Ignoring me?"

Nino paused his actions for a moments, staring into one place and then slowly turned to Ohno and replied, "We have nothing to say to each other."

"Actually," Ohno scratched the back of his head, pretending to be shy and then continued, "I want you to come somewhere with me."

Nino gave him his "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you" look and uttered no word, ignoring him again.

"Then, let's go," Ohno boldly walked towards Nino and grabbed his wrist tightly, dragging him into a taxi. Again, Nino just couldn't resist much, for Ohno's strength was much greater than his.

Throughout the whole ride both men were quiet, for Nino didn't bother protesting at all, surprising Ohno by the fact that Nino was tame, despite his obvious frown and displease.

Once arriving to their destined place, Nino remembered that actually Ohno still had work to do. Where they arrived was at the exact same place from where Nino had just come from; the set for their live-action.

People were making the arrangements for the next scene, checking the cameras, the microphones and all that was needed in order to produce a good quality film.

Knowing that there were cameras everywhere, Ohno and Nino stepped out of the taxi and walked further into the set, making people wonder why Nino was still here, and furthermore, why he was still wearing that same clothes he had wore a couple of hours ago. As for Ohno, they assumed that Nino had just come to see how the rest of the filming would go.

Of course, like any other drama or movie there ought to be paparazzi or a behind-the-scenes camera. Suddenly, Ohno leaned into Nino's ear and slowly whispered, "Let's both do our best to promote and help earn popularity for this film," with a mischievous smirk and look on his face as he heard the sound of cameras clicking.

Nino rashly moved away from said person and almost literally had a question mark over his head. Still wondering what the hell Ohno meant by that, he grasp hold of Nino's hand and intertwined their fingers. In those 2 seconds which Nino took in order to react, in the background, there could be heard at least 20 faint sounds of a camera's shutter from behind.

Then, Nino had not yet realized how his slow reaction of 2 seconds would change his days from the following day onwards and also the meaning behind Ohno's smirk and words...


	5. Chapter 5

Following the night where Ohno was acting weird and saying strange things to Nino, the next morning seemed more unbelievable.

As the bright sun that came in from the window hit Nino's face mercilessly, he opened his eyes with a grunt. For some strange reason, ever since he started doing this film, he rarely felt like waking up. Furthermore, he knew exactly the reason for that; Ohno Satoshi.

He slowly sat up and, without him understanding why, he thought about how much he didn't want to see Ohno today, and with the small amount of force he had, he punched the bed before standing up.

After brushing his teeth, he went to get some breakfast from the kitchen. For it was very quiet, he turned on the television and then changed the channel in which there was a TV show about gossips.

He stopped upon this channel, for he heard a familiar name, no, that name was even more than familiar; it was his very own name, Ninomiya Kazunari. Upon hearing his name, he couldn't bring himself to change the channel, and just seconds after his name was mentioned, he heard the name of no one other than Ohno Satoshi.

Wondering why exactly his name was said it in such TV show, he stopped eating his cereal, and got closer to the television.

"Both males who used to be in the pornography industry, Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi, are now filming a movie about boys' love, and it seems that throughout the filming, Ninomiya Kazunari and Ohno Satoshi have also developed feelings for each other." The lady in the television said. As she was saying that, there were pictures of Nino and Ohno just from the night before, from the time they came out from the same taxi to Ohno whispering close to Nino's ear to them holding hands.

"Unbelievable!" Nino repeated, not exactly liking where this was going.

The whole Japanese population is now seeing me as a man who likes men. Nino thought to himself, and in between those thoughts, he thought very hard about how he would fix such mistake.

Knowing he had to take action, he quickly dressed himself, and just as he was ready to leave, he heard a knock on his door. It was no one other than Sakurai Sho.

Upon seeing Sho, Nino knew hell would freeze over as soon as Sho would start his scolding for ruining his film with those shameless rumors.

Before Nino had the chance to say anything, Sho forcefully entered Nino's apartment and sat on Nino's not-so-comfortable sofa.

From behind, Nino followed him, waiting for Sho to speak up first. Instead, he said nothing, and started to change the television channels, counting how many of them were talking about Nino and Ohno.

Sho then nonchalantly invited Nino, who shyly obeyed, to sit in the two seat sofa in front of him, and not long after, there was another knock on the door.

"He must be here already," Sho finally spoke as he walked towards the door as if he owned the place.

Sleepy as always, Ohno stood right in front of the door, also wondering why Sho had suddenly called him to meet at this place.

Nino stayed where we was, waiting for Sho to return, and when he did, he told Ohno to sit next to Nino. As he saw Ohno sitting next to him, he couldn't help but glare at him, hating him so much at the moment for everything that he had caused.

Ohno didn't mind the glares, so instead he asked Sho why he had called him to meet him here.

Sho then started, "First, I'm sure you've both have already seen this, right?" and he then pointed to the television in which people still kept telling all Japan about Nino's and Ohno's so-called secret love relationship.

Nino nodded, while Ohno spoke, "Oh, paparazzi these days sure are fast," and pretended to be surprised, making Nino more annoyed at him.

"No, sorry, I shouldn't have said that first. Let me start again, congratulations to both of you! I knew both of you were compatible."

"Eh?" Nino couldn't believe what he just heard, he thought Sho would be mad, no, mad wasn't enough,that he would be furious as them, but instead... he congratulated them!?

Ohno replied with a simple, "Thank you," and, yet again, pretended to be shy.

On the other hand, Nino was lost, he no longer knew what was happening, since when did he ever start going out with Ohno? Since when were they even compatible!?

"Leaving that aside, on the way here I thought about it, and with this, we can us it as a way to promote the movie. The audience would be more interested in watching it since they have heard many rumors about the main characters, don't you think? That's why, you don't have to hide your relationship anymore," and with that Sho made two thumbs up and stood up and left, leaving Nino dumbfounded.

Breaking the silence, Nino spoke, "You planned this, right?" and before Ohno could reply, he continued, "You... you-you're ruining my life!"

Nino could no longer hold his anger. Since years ago, he had secretly wanted this opportunity of acting in something other than adult videos, but now... now he was ought to be known as a gay man.

He then stood up fast and was about to leave his very own apartment, as long as he didn't see Ohno's face for any second longer. Ohno quickly followed him downstairs, and by the time he reached Nino, they were already outside the building, in the sidewalk.

"Wait, Nino," Ohno walked beside Nino, who kept on walking very fast, ignoring Ohno's pleads.

Losing his patience, for the way things were at the moment, they were attracting too much attention, and many of the people recognized them from the pictures, Ohno rashly grabbed Nino's shoulder, hurting him a little, and stopped him from walking any farther.

As Nino was about to free himself from Ohno's grip on his shoulder, Ohno took hold of Nino's other shoulder, and stared at him and said, "If you're that mad about the rumors, then we just have to make them true."

Yet again, people quickly started taking pictures, which were most probably going to be uploaded onto the internet and added a cheesy title like, "Lover's Quarrel in the middle of the city" or something along the lines.

Nino kept glaring at Ohno, wanting to punch him so hard, yet he controlled himself and tried once again to be free from Ohno's grip as he said, "What the hell do you mea-" and just as he was about to finish his question with his annoyed tone, Ohno abruptly and forcefully kissed him in plain light of day, having many speculators around them, and just to make things worse, many taking pictures of such scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Not even a day had gone by after the start of their rumors, and now a new source of information, in this case, pictures, had appeared. The media now had something that basically removed the name “rumor” or “scandal” from the front lines, to “Confirmed Relationship!”

As if it were a miracle, the image that was being spread all over the internet and newspapers was that exact moment when he blinked when Ohno caught him by surprise. The image, in the eyes of others, looked as if they had both planned on kissing in broad daylight in order to confirm their relationship instead of calling for a press conference.

What was not included in the articles and on television was what happened after that “planned kiss.” Nino ran away from the scene, as he was making an effort to not be recognized. His effort was completely futile, yet, he thought, it was still better than nothing.

This time, Ohno didn’t bother running after him, as he knew exactly what he’d be expecting if he indeed go after him- a meeting of Nino’s fist and his face, and as an actor, that was something he wouldn’t allow or even risk.

The following day Nino was even thinking of quitting life altogether. His mind and life were being completely taken over by the man named Ohno Satoshi. As he was staggering to wake up from his deep sleep he’d wish he’d be in for a couple of years, he was even hesitating as to turn on the television or not.

After their first rumor, Sho had given Nino the day off, as he knew that Nino was not mentally stable. Even though they had not known each other for much, Sho was able to read Nino perfectly, and knew that all of this was something new to Nino, that he was not sure as to how to act towards him, Ohno, the media, the staff, and even how to act towards him himself.

After he had the guts to turn on the television, Nino simply decided to act apathetic to everything and everyone, in other words, he was determined not to let this affect his personal life or his career as an actor.

He took a step outside and received the newspaper, and of course, there he was in the front cover. Even before Ohno planned all of this, the hype of the movie was big to begin with, as it covered many topics that were not normally present in a BL movie before. This film would show more realism and give others an idea as to what gays deal with or how they are often discriminated.

They had just started filming a couple of weeks back and people were already dying to watch this movie as soon as possible.

In two months time they’d be finished with the recording, so Nino really hoped he’d be able to last that long without having a breakdown.

His manager had just come to get him to go to the filming setting; it’d be a long ride, about 3 hours long. His manager said no word, yet if asked, he wouldn’t say he wasn’t expecting something like this to happen.

~~~~~~

At the same time as Nino was leaving home, Ohno was at his friend’s home. He was also in the AV industry. Just a couple of years ago he decided to quit and open a cabaret club. His name is Gackt and he was even more hardcore than Ohno, Nino, and Sho combined when it came to sex. For him, it didn’t matter if it was a man or a woman, sex between lovers, or a threesome- he was open for all types of sex.

Just after Ohno had been scheduled for the audition for the movie, he had sought advice from Gackt. He was meeting him most frequently these days, as Ohno wanted the best for his relationship with Nino, and knew that if he acted on his actions alone, he would never be able to conquer Nino.

“So apparently, it went well when I gave you that information, right?” Gackt started as he remembered when he had seen Nino walk into his cabaret club. As soon as he had seen him, he immediately dialed up Ohno, who fortunately, was free that evening.

“That was then, but now, I am not so sure,” Ohno replied with a faint heart and eyes looking towards the floor, feeling more and more discouraged.

“Oh-chan, remember what you told that girl who was getting it on with him. Do you remember?”

“Yes, I told them exactly what you said, that if they left, they’d be able to have sex with you.”

“That’s right, all of the girls who work in my club have me as an aim, just do what I tell you to, and soon every girl and even men will go after you, just trust me in this one.”

“But I don’t want every girl or men, I just want him…”

“I know you’re desperate after all these years, but just wait and soon he’ll fall.”

To this, Ohno wasn’t sure how to reply, all he had was faith in Gackt. All of his plans of using the paparazzi had somewhat brought them together, but at the same time, he felt as if Nino was starting to hate him more and more.

Gackt continued, “Just one year ago, you had your big debut as an AV star and you were immediately in the top charts, but remember how Ninomiya was in that work longer and he worked his way up, and a newbie appears and takes his spot away, try to understand how he feels.”

“I understand. I understand but he is just so close to me, yet he feels further than ever.” After saying his honest feelings, Ohno’s shoulders seemed ever so slouched and fragile.

Gackt no longer knew a way to comfort his friend suffering from love sickness, all he knew was that If he would ever need to polish his skills in bed for Nino’s sake, he wouldn’t mind giving the other man some useful tips that’d make the other man moan unstoppable in pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the long three hours ride, he approximately got around 30 calls from newspapers, magazines, his company, and even some of his ex-girlfriends and former costars, who were curious about the truth, which they would most likely sell to a tabloid magazine.

As he had promised himself earlier, he was apathetic about it. He just no longer cared about what the others thought of him. If this were happening a month ago, he would have quickly answered every call and solve the misunderstanding. But now, he felt that every time he reacted, he was just falling into Ohno’s tricks. 

He stared blankly at the window, not really knowing where he was heading or what he was looking at. He thought and thought and no matter how much he thought about Ohno’s sudden appearance in his life and constantly messing with him, the further he was falling into a black hole. To him, now everything was over, there just seemed to be darkness surrounding him, with no ray of light whatsoever. 

He no longer wanted to have all these negative thoughts, so he asked his manager how much more time till they arrived, and fortunately, he just had to deal with these thoughts for fifteen more minutes. 

As soon as he stepped outside his van, he sighed a sigh of relief- finally something to distract his mind from all those thoughts.

The filming started and now all he thought about were the lines and his character, Arata’s, feelings.

No more than two hours later, Ohno arrived. He was wearing blue jeans, a casual shirt and a black leather jacket with sandals. At the sight of this, Nino couldn’t help but let out a snort, as he found Ohno’s fashion sense to be ridiculous. As his eyes were wondering at Ohno and his clothes, there was a thought that crept into his mind. 

Those jeans really suit him. At this, Nino shook his head, yet again, convincing himself those were not his real thoughts. 

Ohno approached him. No, it seemed as if he was approaching him, but he passed straight besides Nino. Nino noticed there was something wrong with both his actions and expression. 

He just let the other man be.

***

Regret. Regret. And more regret. Those were the feelings of Nino at this precise moment, as he was pinned by Ohno against a wall.

“Ok, cut, that’s all for today,” Sho shouted. Even though they both clearly heard, there was a man who seemed to have no intention of changing positions.

Ohno had both of Nino’s wrists locked and Nino was struggling, yet in fact, he was just pretending to put a fight, for he wished to know what was happening with Ohno, since the whole day was in another level of awkwardness, which caused Sho to keep on giving Nino some side glances.

Ohno’s dark eyes stared at Nino for a good minute. Nino was determined not to avert his eyes and stared at the other man deeply. Opposite of Nino’s expectation, Ohno let out a sigh and then slightly frowned. It was not that visible, but from Nino’s distance, the change in expression was more than obvious.

To this, Nino kicked Ohno, gave him a glare, and was on his way to his van, to where he could be alone to wait for his manager.

As he was walking at a faster pace than normal, he suddenly felt someone grab him by his wrist. It was no one other than Satoshi. He forcefully dragged the other man into the backseat of the van and locked the door after they both were inside.

“Hey! What do you think you are doing!? Get out!” Nino complained endlessly, as he battled with Ohno to open the door, which was completely futile.

Ohno pinned Nino, back on the backseat, and closed the distance, aiming for the other’s lips. Nino quickly realized the situation and moved his head in the opposite direction of Ohno.

Ohno left out a dry laugh. This was his limit. He had no more perseverance. It was all gone. His love for Nino was to overwhelming for the other man. He gave up. 

“I give up,” Ohno dryly said, with no expression in his face or tone in his voice. Nino quickly looked up and was shocked to see the other man accept defeat after the countless of times Nino had rejected him.

Wait, it only took him this much to stop? Nino couldn’t hide the fact that he was surprised to see this development. Ever. It was just yesterday that Ohno kept on making moves on Nino nonstop.

“Why?” Nino involuntarily asked. He only realized his question after he had said it.

Ohno let go of Nino and simply said, “Because,” as he left the van, leaving the other man utterly confused as to what made Ohno change his pursue for him.

Nino closed the door and let out a, “good,” with a small smile on his face. He would be lying if he said he was not curious about the other man, but this was like the light at the end of the tunnel.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his manager. In 5 minutes his manager arrived and they were off to go back home.

As soon as Nino arrived home, his mood was more than good. He reached to his closet and chose his best night clothes and he was ready to go.

His mood was good, and what other way than to celebrate the rebirth of his career than going out to a club. His manager was gone and no one ought to know what would happen tonight. He quickly left to the cabaret club he had gone just the other night. 

He remembered that incident with Ohno, and frowned, determined to delete that memory this night. 

At the entry of the club there were the pictures of the girls who worked there. He chose the same two girls from last time and determined he was going to have a good night. He brought more than enough money and condoms. This will be an unforgettable night.

The girl with black short hair recognized Nino right away and turned around and ran to Gackt, the owner, and told her said man had arrived, secretly wishing she would be rewarded like last time. 

“Thank you,” Gackt thanked the girl and patted her head, to which she was extremely happy and eager to receive. 

Gackt immediately called Ohno to inform him. “Your beloved came to my club again. Want me to make him beg you for sex?” Gackt joked, to which Ohno didn’t reply until thirty seconds later.

“So what?” Ohno replied coldly. 

“What do you mean ‘so what?’ this is your man I’m talking about,” Gackt had no idea what was going on. He immediately knew something was wrong, that something had happened today.

Ohno didn’t want to hear any of this, so he quickly hung up. He had no right to interrupt on whether Nino was having sex with a girl or two, for that matter.

Finally, the two girls arrived at Nino’s table, to which Nino invited Amy, the black haired one, to sit on his lap, while the other girl, Miyu, sat on his other side. 

Nino started touching both girls intimately, to which the girls started giggling and whispering close to his ears how naughty he was.

Nino was in paradise, oh how he missed these soft and gentle bodies. 

Amy started rubbing her ass against Nino’s cock, making some slow movements from time to time in order to make Nino excited.

This time around, Nino was not drinking as much, but the amount of money he was putting in the girls’ cleavage was no joke.

He was laughing loudly as he whispered in the ears of both girls, sometimes biting here and there, but surprisingly, he wasn’t in the mode for more. He was all for touching and groping, but whenever Amy or Miyu tried to come for a kiss, he would quickly start laughing and grab a drink. 

His mode had become bad, so he changed who sat on his lap. Miyu’s character and visuals were very different than Amy’s, so he assumed he would be more attracted to the other. As he had immersed himself in drinking, he slipped his hand on Miyu’s back and was on the way of undoing her bra. He has experience in this area, so it took him almost no effort with just one hand. 

Miyu immediately squealed, but she didn’t complain, instead she giggled even more and started tempting Nino by taking her bra completely and whispering into his ear, “You can suck them,” in her most tempting voice. 

Nino gulped, and removed his other hand from Amy’s shoulder and leaned in closer to Miyu’s breast. Both his hands started by softly caressing her breasts, but it quickly changed into Nino grabbing just one and leaning in to the other, grabbing it directly from below her shirt. 

Nino started sucking and playing with the girl’s nipple with his tongue. Miyu started moaning slowly and Nino became serious. The other girl, Amy, felt left out and decided to help Nino by touching his torso under his clothes. 

Nino stopped for a second. What was this sensation? For some reason, it felt different. He stopped what he was doing to Miyu and let Amy do the touching.

This is wrong. Nino’s conscious spoke. He remembered Ohno’s face, his sigh, his dry laugh, and even though he appeared to have no expression when he said he gave up, there was clearly sadness and disappointment in his eyes. 

“Wait,” Nino told Amy, who had no intention of stopping, while Miyu tried to make Nino continue what he was doing before. “Stop!” He abruptly stood up, shaking both girls off. “Something feels wrong,” Nino whispered as he left the girls dumbfounded.

“Man, what a waste,” Nino was suddenly regretting wasting this situation on his way home.

***

Stop looking at him! Nino reminded himself. No, I am not watching him, I am watching his acting. Yes, of course, I’m getting ready for my part. Ha ha ha.

Ever since the shooting started today, Ohno and Nino had not spoken at all other than saying their parts. Even when Ohno was not acting and revising his scene or talking with a staff member or drinking water or checking his hair in the mirror or getting his makeup done or reading the script, Nino’s eyes were constantly following the man. Occasionally, their eyes would meet, but Nino quickly averted them. Ohno would take the initiative to try to make small talk with Nino in order to ease to awkwardness, but Nino ignored the other. 

This was what Nino had wanted from the beginning- to have a professional relationship with Ohno, but what he was doing at the moment was nothing else but childish and immature.

One of the reasons why he recently thought he really hated this film was because of the many lovey-dovey moments their characters had. There are some scenes where they kiss goodbye –Nino’s favorite real life kisses-, make out, take a walk holding hands, waking up from bed together, and many many hugs, that most of the time lasted at least five minutes total.

During their hugs, Nino could feel the other’s heart clearly, or was it his? He chose to believe it was the other’s, and was indeed beating pretty fast. He sometimes stopped and thought for a moment and wonder if what if Ohno was actually in love with Nino? What if he wasn’t just messing around with him? He would quickly disregard this with the fact that even if that was the case, this was real life and second of all, he had never been attracted to men, so the chance of Ohno’s love being reciprocated was impossible.

He wanted to ask Ohno, but if that wasn’t the case, that would be the most embarrassing thing that would ever happen to Nino. What if Ohno’s reply was, “Of course I’m not in love with you, I was just messing with you to pass time.” Nino wouldn’t be able to take it. 

Five days had gone by without them talking, only one month and a half left for shooting, and Nino kept thinking about asking Ohno this on a daily basis. He felt as if there was some truth in Ohno’s acting. 

He had experienced this before, where he was shooting an AV and afterwards, the girl would confess to him, telling him she had been in love with him all along. The feeling this time was close, yet he wasn’t sure as he was with those women, since he had never experienced this with a man.

“Ohno,” Nino called in a discrete way and signaled the other man to come to the van, in where they could talk in private.

Nino was more nervous, it was as if he was the one confessing, but he had finally mustered his courage, and he was not letting this chance go.

Ohno didn’t say anything and followed after Nino had gone in the van in order to not attract attention. “What?” Ohno asked immediately after he got on. It was the first time he had seen Nino this way. Nino was slightly blushed and it was obvious he was nervous. Ohno’s eyes lit up, half-expecting something- something that had only happened in his dreams.

“Ohno,” Nino started with trembling voice. “Do you like someone at the moment?” Nino dropped his trembling voice and put on the act of someone superior.

Ohno’s eyebrows widened in surprise. He said nothing. He wasn’t sure what the purpose of this was. This was their first real conversation in days, hence he didn’t want to blow it.

Could it be perhaps…? Ohno thought, yet he really wished had no expectations whatsoever so he wouldn’t end up disappointed if that wasn’t the case.

“Since you aren’t saying anything, I’ll just say it as it is,” Nino began, to which Ohno nodded. “Are you in love with me?” Nino finally asked. He stared at Ohno, whose reaction was: “HA??” followed by a “Wait, what?”

After gaining his composure, Ohno asked, “Are you really asking this?” Nino nodded. Ohno grabbed the nape of his nape as he did whenever he felt embarrassed, nervous, or shy. “I am, since a long time ago actually.”

Nino was more shocked than he expected. Whenever he thought of what Ohno’s response would be, he always ousted this possibility, yet it was this possibility that actually happened.

Nino was still processing all of this when Ohno asked, “Can I leave now?” There was no reply whatsoever. Just as he opened the door, Nino leaned in and closed it.

“Don’t provoke me, Nino,” Ohno warned, to which caused Nino to put some distance between.

“Sorry, it’s just that…” Nino apologized unknowingly. “But then why did you say you gave up? Aren’t you just messing around?”

This question took Ohno by surprise; does it mean that he has been thinking about me? Ohno tried to hide his smile, which ended up as a half smile. 

“But you don’t like me…” Ohno started with the intend of making Nino realize his feelings.

“Yeah, true, but to begin with, your methods were wrong, way too tough in my opinion.”

Nino was stepping outside as Ohno replied, “Then you mean, I have to be more gentle with you?” Nino was already done with this conversation. He was stepping outside, so Ohno had to raise his voice. Now, there was no half smile, but a wide smile across his face.

“Does that mean that I can. . .” Ohno now raised his voice higher as he was going after Nino. 

Nino just shouted, “Shut up already!” as the older man followed closely behind.


	8. Chapter 8

His heartbeats were fast. His body was burning with the heat as he felt his back hitting the wall behind him. He pulled the man in front of him closer, fingers tracing the skin around his navel as his hips thrust forward, bumping his length against the others’. The desire was uncontrollable and he didn't think he could even breath properly. 

Nino’s lips searched for the others’, teeth biting harshly; tongue exploring his mouth, avid for some control that he didn't think he could properly reach. His own erection was craving for more action.

Reaching for the man's hair, he held it tightly, lost between his unsteady breathe and moans that ran through his lips. He steadily held his hair, pushing him down towards his erection, and the other avidly obeyed. He closed his eyes in expectation, heartbeat unsteady, skin humid with sweat behind his nape. The man opened the others’ zipper without wasting time, revealing his hard erection leaking with pre cum, waiting. Within moments, his dick was already in that warm and wet mouth and he felt like dying from the overwhelming heat and pleasure encompassing his cock. 

He clutched his hands tighter over the man’s hair as he engulfed him back and forth. Letting cries slip from his mouth, he looked down at him, feeling overly aroused by that vision, his own cock sliding between his lips as he thrust forward, feeling a wet muscle making circular movements around his cock, bringing him to full ecstasy. 

“Ohno... Oh...n...” Nino moaned half-asleep. At hearing his voice, he immediately woke up. He sat for a couple of seconds before analyzing what had just happened. He just had a wet dream. A wet dream. And it was with Ohno. Ohno Satoshi.

He looked around to make sure no one knew about this, though he lived alone, and proceeded on checking the time. 5:12 A.M. Just perfect, Nino thought annoyed, for in just 45 minutes he will have to meet said man at work. 

He remained calm, even though he was internally going crazy and went for a shower. It was his first wet dream in years. It was no way something he could just overlook.

At the shower, his erection was showing no signs of calming down. It left him no other choice than to take care of it. “Fuck,” he cursed as he felt his cold fingers over his length. 

After 5 vigorous minutes, he came all over his hands, sat in the bathtub floor, and said under his breath, “Just what am I doing?” 

****

“Ni-no,” a man approached Nino with a shy smile as soon as he arrived on set. In response, Nino glared at the man with disgust. At this, Ohno was taken back, even after everything that happened yesterday. We were pretty lovey-dovey yesterday though, Ohno thought as he stared at the moody younger man.

Today was slower than usual, and Nino was spending more time with his DS rather than the script.

From 6 A.M., they shot one scene and immediately went on standby. Both Nino and Ohno went backstage to get changed and then rest, for they had three hours before their next scene. Nino quickly changed and sat on a sofa in his greenroom, which was in the middle of the room, with his legs crossed and immersed himself in his DS. 

Ohno entered, trying his best not to disturb the man and slowly approached him. He sat next to him, no space between each other, and rested his head on Nino’s right shoulder. It took no more than a second for Nino to notice the other man.

“Hey-“ Nino was about to begin.

“Just 5 minutes,” Ohno interrupted as he closed his eyes.

Nino stared at the man dumbfounded, not exactly sure what to do in this situation, or what Ohno was planning. He could no longer concentrate on his game, he was remembering his dream, and even though from other’s point of view he was immersed in his game, he was thinking unbelievable things about Ohno.

Nino didn’t realize the five minutes were over, and of course, Ohno was not one to let this go by. A total of ten minutes had gone by already, and Nino had not said anything yet.

Ohno was taking Nino’s words in consideration. Nino didn’t like the aggressive, tough Ohno. This time he will still pursue Nino, but, as Nino wants, he is planning on showing his affection and love different to how Gackt had told him to.

Even though he already knew from watching and reading many small interviews of Nino, Nino is, in fact, a very delicate person. Even though he likes to be alone most of the time, he doesn’t like to feel lonely. Nino’s ideal type is someone who is willing to let Nino be free, and Ohno is the same way. Ohno has always watched Nino, so he was sure he knew Nino better than anyone.

For Ohno, Nino was someone that seemed unreachable, but now Nino was sitting next to time, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. There was no other paradise for Ohno than this. Even though they had already had sex, for Ohno that was just a painful memory. Afterwards, Nino denied that anything happened, which meant that it was just a memory he wished he could forget. They were now on the same page, and Ohno now regretted that night and hoped he, from the beginning, had approached Nino with his real self and not act accordingly as to what Gackt said.

Despite the fact that Ohno did not like Gackt’s approaches all that much, there was something in them that were still part of Ohno. Ohno was bold. Whenever he liked someone or tried to make a point across, he would be bold and just go for it.

The fact that he rested his head against Nino’s shoulder was a bold move, but he wanted to be even bolder.

He slowly opened his eyes, heartbeat picking up its pace, and stared at Nino’s DS and then moved his eyes towards Nino’s hands. Ohno stared for a good while and noticed how Nino’s fingers had become sloppy as compared to how he had seen him play before on set.

Ohno licked his lips, still not sure if he’d take the chance. He was scared of Nino’s rejection. Just resting his head was enough but... but...

Ohno ignored every negative thought in mind and decided that an opportunity where both of them were alone would not come often, so he won’t let this opportunity go.

He moved his left arm, which had been brushing against Nino’s arm all along, and with his index finger, he started tracing from his forearm to his inside forearm. Nino, as he undoubtedly felt Ohno move, was keeping an eye on Ohno from the corner of his eye. He made no move whatsoever, but as soon Ohno reached his wrist, Ohno intertwined their fingers, causing Nino to flinch as he dropped his DS. 

Nino tried to move away, but in fact, he didn’t hate it. The only time he intertwined fingers before was during sex, whenever he was on top of the girl and kept her hands from going anywhere else. This felt different. They were just sitting, close together, in silence, and more than anything else, it felt comfortable.

Even though he felt comfortable, he wasn’t comfortable enough to grab Ohno’s hand. Nino’s fingers were relaxed as Ohno held Nino’s tightly as he played and caress the other’s hand with his thumb.

They had roughly two more hours left and Nino could only bear with this a limited amount of time. Not even five minutes had gone by when Nino started, “I-I think that’s enough,” as he tried to pull away.

Ohno firmed his grip and pulled Nino closer. “Just a while more,” Ohno managed to say.

Nino was stiff and remained as he was. He looked from side to side, eyes never staying focused, demonstrating how nervous he actually was.

On the left side, there was a mirror and on the right was the door. He felt nervous, both about Ohno being that close to him, and about someone entering and just adding more fuel to all their rumors. 

Nino now stared at the mirror. The mirror took the upper half of the wall, while in the lower half there were tables with makeup and hair styling materials ready for its artists to use. Just above the tables, he could see his head and less than half of his torso. He saw Ohno’s face clearly, something he wasn’t able to do at that position they were at without the help of a mirror. 

Ohno was completely oblivious of Nino, who was staring through the mirror. Ohno had his eyes closed, so Nino decided to keep on looking at the “sleepy” man. That is when Nino noticed that Ohno was not sleeping or even sleepy. Ohno, from time to time, would open his eyes and stare at Nino’s hands and then glance upwards towards Nino. It was a miracle how Ohno wasn’t able to see how Nino was staring at him via the mirror. 

This happen about three times. Nino saw another side of Ohno. A side that was conscious of him and nervous. Nino slowly started tightening his grip on Ohno’s hand. At this, Ohno immediately opened his eyes and lifted his head, staring at Nino with wide open eyes.

“What?” Nino glared and quickly looked away.

“No, nothing,” Ohno stuttered. He chose not to say anything and resumed his former position.

After a couple of minutes, Ohno felt something yet again. Nino had rested his head on Ohno’s. Ohno tried to look at Nino’s face or expression, but it was futile. He would have to move in order to see it, and knowing Nino, Ohno was sure he wouldn’t do this again. So Ohno remained still and enjoyed the moment.

Before they both knew it, they had fallen asleep. When Nino woke up, Ohno was still asleep, mouth half open, hands still intertwined, and had thirty minutes left before the three hours were up.

Nino stared at Ohno, more precisely, at those lips. He suddenly remembered his dream of Ohno giving him a blowjob. He quickly looked away to avoid those thoughts. No more than a minute later, he stared at the man again. As he could only see him from above, he could see Ohno’s long eyelashes, defined nose, and those pouting lips.

Nino leaned forward to get a better view. Big mistake. This move slightly moved Ohno’s head. He slowly opened his eyes, and to his surprise, Nino was staring at him. 

Ohno blinked a couple of times, probably to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, and looked at their hands, making a smile appear on his face. Even though Nino had woken up first and had the opportunity, he didn’t push his touch away. 

“Nino,” Ohno began with a husky voice, obvious he had just woken up.

Nino stared in confusion and told Ohno that if he was already awake to leave. He then stood up, ready to fix his makeup. He sat in one stool that was in front of the table, already looking where to start with.

Ohno approached Nino from behind and stared at him through the mirror. Nino could feel the others’ stare, but chose to ignore it, though his slightly reddened cheeks gave it away. 

He was now fixing his hairstyle, which just needed a small touch here and there.

There was that voice; that same tone of voice, coming from that same man, “Nino...” Before Nino could reply, Ohno hugged him from behind and continued, “thank you for today,” with the warmest smile. Just before he separated, he gave Nino a small peck on his neck. To ease the atmosphere he offered, “I can help you with your hair.”

“I don’t need your help, please fix yours first,” Nino replied. Even though deep inside he was slowly starting to accept Ohno, he was not one to always follow others and let others do as they like. He had only allowed Ohno to do what he did today because in his heart, he actually wanted it too.


	9. Chapter 9

When Nino left the greenroom, Ohno was already memorizing his lines and practicing with Sho.

          “Oh,” Ohno ran towards Nino. “Let’s practice together.”

          “Just give me a moment.” Nino went back to the greenroom, gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, grabbed the script he had forgotten, and returned to Ohno.

          “Where do we begin?” Nino asked no one in particular.

          “I start, turn to page forty-three, scene eleven.”

          Nino gave a quick glimpse at the dialogue and there were parts that stood out. To begin with, there was no skinship whatsoever. Arata and Yoh were arguing. Because Yoh, Ohno’s character, was burning with jealousy when he saw Arata, Nino’s character, with his coworker.

          Nino had not read this part before. Or the whole script. He never did. Not until he was on set, that is. But he found this part childish and cliché. _Do people even act like this?_

          “What’s wrong? It’s your part,” Ohno nudged Nino’s shoulder.

          They didn’t have to act with their bodies, just with their tone of voice. Besides, they were practicing between themselves just because. _Just._

          Sho had left, claiming he trusted their acting and would do, regardless of their practice, well on the real take.

          Both were sitting down, side by side. Something was wrong. Clearly wrong. Even though they were both reading from their own script, along the way, Ohno started reading from Nino’s. It was like in the movie theater when you are sharing popcorn with your friend. Nino, too, along the way, centered the script between the two to allow the other to read.

          Ohno was close. Again. They were practicing. They had to. But the words were just being said, as they left their mouths with no emotion whatsoever. From time to time, when Nino was trying his best to get into character, he would quickly glimpse at Ohno, who was roughly four inches away from his face. Ohno was looking back every time. Staring at the other as he read, memorizing each detail on Nino’s face.

          When it was Ohno’s turn to read, now Nino stared. He wanted those lips. But if it were not for his pride, his remaining pride, he wouldn’t be wishing for them, but instead be devouring them at this moment.

          Nino licked his lips every time it was his turn to read.

****

          Nino had become used to Ohno. At least 5 times a day, Ohno would touch him. And Nino sometimes wished to could to the same.

          Whenever they finished a scene, they usually checked their acting on the monitor. Ohno was always behind Nino. His arm would be around his shoulder, or giving the other a shoulder massage, and sometimes, secretly holding his hand where no one else could see.

          Days when Ohno was not present or near were filled with loneliness. He had grown so used to Ohno’s touches. His warmth. His presence.

          Today was one of those days.

          The day before, Ohno finished late and today he would come only until midnight.

          The end of filming was set to end in two weeks time, and everyone was doing their best to finish filming by that time. Everyone was rushed. Everyone was overworked. Both Nino and Ohno were no exception. In fact, they were probably the most overworked of all.

          Some days, even going home was too much. They would either sleep on set. After all, they only had a couple of hours to sleep anyway. Going home would take too much time and effort.

          As they were busy, day after day, Ohno and Nino didn’t have any more time to be together in private. They were always on set. Tired. Ohno would give Nino massages, on his hands or arms, back, neck, or shoulders. When Nino finished a what seemed difficult scene for Ohno, Ohno would give the other a small pat on the head.                

          They sometimes slept on set together while waiting. No awkwardness. Nino would sometimes sleep on Ohno’s lap, that is, if Ohno offered and kept on insisting for the other to lie. He would put on a small fight, but nevertheless, still give in. Ohno would play with Nino’s hair until his long fingers became lazy sleepy fingers and then completely stop.

          Nino had thirty minutes to eat and rest. He wasn’t hungry. He rarely was. He ate just to have something in his stomach. He was in his greenroom. A room that was rarely used by Nino himself.

          Ohno was always in that room. It felt weird. Strange. Lonely. Ohno was not there. Nino looked around the room, and for some reason, it felt bigger than usual. It even felt suffocating for a moment.

          The moment he decided it’d be best to take a small nap, he heard someone knock on the door. “Come in.” He didn’t even bother turning.

          “Is Ohno-san here?” a voice that came from a young man asked.

          At this, Nino sat down and saw whose voice it belonged to. The man had a medium built. A kind of nasal voice, his expressions dark, especially the eyebrows. He seemed to be slightly taller than Nino. He had a backpack on his back and package in his hands.

          “He’s not here,” he said.

          “Thank you.” The man turned around, ready to leave.

          “Wait!” Nino stopped him. “Do you need something? He will be here in a couple of hours; I can give him a message.” _Message? It’s not like cellphones don’t exist._

          Nino mentally sighed at what he said. The man’s face slightly lit up. He wasn’t expecting that reaction. He had expected a small, but polite, “No.”

          “That would really help. Can you give him this?” He handed Nino the package. “Tell him it’s from me, his boyfriend. My name is Matsumoto Jun.”

****

          “This is for you.”

          “. . .thanks.”

          Ohno took the package and moved the box from side to side like a kid who is about to open his birthday present.

          The greenroom was now filled with Ohno’s presence. Nino felt more comfortable with him there, but at the moment, he wished Ohno hadn’t been so shameless as to be with Nino alone. Flirting.

          Nino stared. “Someone came and dropped it off. His name is Matsumoto Jun.” Purposely avoiding what Jun had called himself earlier.

          Ohno smiled at hearing that name. Nino noticed and immediately frowned.

          “Did he say anything else?”

          _Yes._ “No.” He lied.

          Ohno let a small “Hmm” and started opening the package. He opened it slowly, but still with anticipation. He opened it a little. Just barely enough to see the inside. As soon as he saw, he quickly closed it and looked at Nino. Stared at Nino to see if he had seen.

          “What?” he asked. Becoming more curious by his reaction.

          He stuttered. “Nothing.” There was the first silence, awkward silence in a while.

          _Just twenty more minutes._ Nino just had that much time to ease this silence.

          He stared at Ohno, who was staring back, and then to the package. “You’re curious?”

          Nino nodded.

          Ohno thought about it for a moment. This made Nino anxious. He was keeping a secret. He didn’t like that idea at all.

          “Fine,” he gave in reluctantly.

          He opened the package completely. There were DVDs, some small packages, and some rectangle boxes the size of his hand. Nino took three steps closer, taking a better look at what was inside.

          His eyes opened widely. Shocked. He then looked at Ohno. He was looking down, ashamed of what was inside. Perhaps even thinking of a way to explain the content.

          “This is…?” Nino helped Ohno begin.

          “We are close friends, he sends me these kind of packages every once in a while. For fun.”

          _Friends? For fun?_ Silence.

“I never watch them. I swear. And those items are always left unused.” He was explaining himself. Nino hadn’t asked for an explanation, but he was still waiting for one. Ohno wasn’t asked to explain, but he knew there was a need to do so. That having a misunderstanding with Nino at this point was something he could not afford right now. Not after all the progress they had had.

          “He knows I am attracted to men. To you.” He had begun mumbling, whispering, inaudible things, “We’ve known each other long enough and we like to mess around, nothing serious.”

          _Fifteen more minutes._ Nino was frowning.  He tried to thinking logically, but seeing the situation as it, there was no way to calmly think about this. Ohno had a boyfriend. A boyfriend. One that was not him.

          Nino sat down at their one and only sofa. He crossed his legs and then his arms. He stared at Ohno. Up and down. Ohno knew something was off.

          He swallowed and gathered the courage to begin. “He also said he was your boyfriend. . .”

          Ohno closed his eyes, facepalmed and sighed. “Oh God, no.” Nino didn’t react and kept on his judging-you face. “At least he _was._ ” As soon as he said those last words, he immediately looked at Nino, who looked away.

          “Wait, Nino.” Ohno sat next to Nino, begging the other to not misunderstand his feelings again. “It was only three months. Five years ago. Nothing happened since.”

          He stared at Nino. No reaction.

          “He’s my underclassman. Two years younger. He admired me, he confessed, I liked him, we went out and realize we didn’t really like each other.”

          “So that’s why he sends you gay porn. . .?” Nino mumbled under his breath.

          Ohno heard loud and clear. “Since he found out I had fallen in love with a man- with you, he has been teasing me, we’re men; we make fun of each other.” He tried to get a better look at Nino. He was still looking away. “You are the only one,” he begged.

          “I don’t know why you’re explaining this to me.” Nino got up and took two steps towards the door.

          Ohno quickly stopped him by standing in front of him. “Look at me in the eye.” Ohno grabbed both of Nino’s shoulders. Nino looked at Ohno’s eyes, still frowning.

          “What?”

          “I love you.” Ohno said sincerely. Eyes teary. Even though Ohno had confessed to Nino before, he had never been so serious.

          “I know,” Nino said indifferently, not really sure if he _knew._

          “You have to know by now.”

          Nino nodded, face still stern and stiff.

          “Please.” Ohno took Nino in an embrace. Ohno was suffering. Even after all this time, Nino still didn’t understand him. No, he didn’t want to understand him. He had felt they had become closer, yet Nino always seemed to have a wall around him.

          Ohno would stay even after his scenes were over just to be with him. To watch him. But whenever Nino finished first, he always left. No goodbyes, nothing. Ohno could tell Nino was still distant, but at least he was not as distant as he was before. He liked to believe Nino reciprocated his feelings.

          His arms circled Nino’s thin, but firm body. One hand around his waist, the other around his shoulders.

 _Is it too much to ask for you to hug me back?_ Ohno realized how he had had almost no progress at all for all this month.

          They had hugged before, but they had never hugged being themselves. This was different. They both knew it, hence the reason why Nino didn’t put his arms around Ohno. This wasn’t acting. They were Nino and Ohno embracing. Nino was sure he felt different about Ohno, but not exactly enough to hug the other man.

          Hugging him back would mean he loved him too. He was not ready for that. Even though Ohno was hurting and he was the cause of that pain, he didn’t want to start something he wasn’t ready for.

          He raised his hands halfway, hesitating on pushing the man away or putting his arms around him. Between those two choices, he chose neither. He let his arms fall to his sides, waiting for Ohno to push him away. He knew he was being selfish, but it didn’t matter to him now. He was being hugged. As if he were something precious, something delicate, something loved and cherished.

          Eventually, Ohno stepped back. He waited and waited, but Nino didn’t even at least _try_ to show something. Perhaps love, affection, pity, anger. Something. Anything.

          As he stepped back out of the hug, he grabbed onto Nino’s shoulders again, looking straight at the other man. Unlike what he thought Nino’s expression would be like, he had a sad face, full of sorrow. They both did. But it was more understandable on Ohno than on Nino.

          “Don’t move,” Ohno whispered.

          He leaned slowly towards Nino. Their noses touching. Their lips two centimeters away. Feeling the other’s breathe. Nino had been looking down. “Nino,” Ohno whispered again. Nino looked at Ohno, who was staring at Nino’s thin red lips.

          It had become such a nerve wrecking moment for both of them. Nino could easily move back or say something along the lines, “We will start filming soon,” but he didn’t. He couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out. Ohno could also just leave the situation and not do anything. He wanted to go in for it, but he also wanted to respect Nino and not do anything the other didn’t want to do. They were both in a dilemma.

          Ohno moved his eyes away from his lips and looked at Nino’s eyes. They were also staring at Ohno’s lips. He moved his eyes once again to Nino’s lips and noticed how to other swallowed. Clearly wanting Ohno to go on. It was just two centimeters.

          Ohno unconsciously swallowed too. And moved forward. One centimeter. Two centimeters.

          Nino saw how Ohno was closing in the distance, tilting his head. Ohno was still not there yet, but nevertheless, Nino closed his eyes. Anticipating the sensation that was about to come.

          Ohno had his eyes half opened, watching every expression from Nino up close. Looking for any signs of rejection or disgust. He found none. Ohno started moving his lips. Slowly. Enjoying Nino’s lips. The latter did the same. He first stayed still, no more than a second after Ohno started moving his lips.

          They had kissed before, but never like this. This feeling was something different. Nino was not one enjoy long kisses, but this one was, inevitable, addicting.

          They were both using their tongues, exchanging fluids. Far from lustful, their kiss was. . . It was something inexplicable. To the point of it being a romantic kiss, if that even existed anyway.

          Ohno circled his hand around Nino’s shoulders and the other one pulling the man’s head closer for reaching deeper into the kiss. Nino didn’t complain. He had both his arms grabbing Ohno’s shirt around his waist.

          Ohno moved his hands towards Nino’s face and cupped his cheeks. He pulled away from the kiss. Nino wanted more. And Ohno was more than happy to oblige. He leaned in again to a dreamy Nino and caught his lips again. Three seconds later he pulled back and he did the same thing two more times, now smiling in between the kisses.

          Nino could tell the other was smiling. He felt his face lighten and a smile replaced his previous serious expression.

          He knew he had to stop this. This was not the time to be making out. It was wrong. They were both working. They were both professionals. They were both men.

          Despite everything Nino’s mind screamed, Ohno’s lips were just too soft to reject.


	10. Chapter 10

“I kissed him back!” Nino screamed when he was back home, falling in his knees as soon as he entered.

          “I- why?” he ruffled his hair desperately.

          He heard his cell phone ring. It was a text message. “Goodnight,” it said from an unknown number. He scrolled down – Ohno Satoshi. _Why does he have my number!?_

          He ignored his question and reread the message, bringing a smile towards his face. A shy smile.

          Nino separated from Ohno’s lips. Hesitant. Reluctant. There was no way he would be able to go back for those lips now that he separated. I mean, how could he? Especially when Ohno was staring at Nino from that distance. With those eyes. With those captivating eyes.

          Ohno was about to speak, but before he had the chance to utter a word, Nino looked at his wrist, where there was no watch, and said indifferently, “We have no time left. Filming will begin soon.”

          _Wow! Way to go, Nino,_ Nino thought.

          He walked towards the door and just as he opened the door slightly, Ohno pressed the door shut from behind, arm besides Nino’s head. Nino couldn’t turn around. He wouldn’t. He mustn’t.

          “Jun- He-“ _Jun? You are_ that _close?_ “He likes someone else too. We always likes someone else, he always seems to change partners. This time, it seems he wanted to tell me who it was.”

          Silence.

          Ohno removed his arm from the door and turned Nino around, now facing him once again. Nino immediately looked away. A big smile formed on Ohno’s face.

          It had been a long day for Nino. He wasn’t sure as to what to make of it. He had just gone with the flow today. Something was wrong with him today. If it were any other day, we would have put a clear line between him and Ohno. Yet today he didn’t.

***

          “Come outside.” Nino read a message that had come, waking him from him deep slumber. It was no longer from an unknown number. It now read as “Ohno.”

          Nino groaned, not sure if he was in the mood for some Ohno this early in the morning. Or was it afternoon? All he knew was that he needed the sleep.

          But what Nino needed was not of convenience to the other man. The doorbell rang. Once. Twice. Two minutes silence and then again.

          Nino knew who it was. Who else could it be? He quickly fixed his bed-hair and rubbed his eyes open before opening the door.

          There stood Ohno. So handsomely. More especially because he was right outside Nino’s house.

          Compared to Nino’s expectations, the said man showed no interest in walking in or making himself at home. No, Ohno spoke just from the outside, having no intention of taking Nino’s private space.

          “We have somewhere to go,” Ohno didn’t bother with the “good mornings.”

          Nino rubbed his eyes again. Just what was this man saying? He looked at his cell phone. It was barely nine in the morning. There was still three hours before they had to go film. He hadn’t rested in a while. Oh how he wished Ohno would have instead insisted on just cuddling and not leave the house all day long.

          “Nino?” Ohno disturbed Nino’s thought. Nino panicked, thinking perhaps Ohno had somehow read his mind.

          “Where to?”

          “Just come.”

          Nino thought about it. He was curious as to where a man like Ohno would take him. He wanted to know more.

          Ohno grabbed Nino’s hand gently and said, “Come on, let’s go.”

          This was a direct hit to Nino’s heart. How could he say no after _that_? “But. . .” he started and grabbed his clothes, emphasizing how he had just woken up.

          “It doesn’t matter, it’ll be quick.”

          There was no reasoning with this man. And Nino didn’t want to reason. He nodded, closed the door, and went to where Ohno would lead him.

          They were both dressed poorly with messy hair. They were unrecognizable.

          They arrived at a bookstore. Ohno was not the type to like these types of places. Or maybe he was, but Nino still didn’t know.

          As soon as they walked in, he saw a familiar face. A face he had wished he would never see again. But there he was. Matsumoto Jun. Smiling and waving at them. Nino frowned.

          “Hey, what brought you here?” he talked only to Ohno.

          Nino turned around and started looking at the books. Books always calmed him down, almost as much as games did.

          “You were the one who told me to come,” Ohno was talking with a smile. “Is he here?”

          _He?_

          Jun was flustered for a moment, but just shook his head and added, “He’ll be here soon. He always comes at the same time today.” For some reason, he had an awkward smile. “You can just look around for now, I’ll call you later.” Jun then left to attend some customers.

          When they were finished, Ohno immediately went up to Nino, who just gave him a quick look and then went back to looking at the books.

          Fifteen minutes had gone by without a word. Nino was immersed in the books. He walked aisle by aisle and Ohno quietly followed behind, keeping a close eye to whichever book Nino picked up, looked interested in, and then put it back after checking the price. Occasionally he would let out a small gasp, though it wasn’t audible.

          Thirty minutes were now gone. Nino finally came back to his senses and asked Ohno what their purpose for being at a bookstore was.

          “I told you before- that he wanted to tell me who his new crush is, and you are here to witness that,” Ohno said with a triumphant smile.

          Nino frowned at him. Not exactly sure why _he_ himself had to come too. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jun. He was calling them.

          “Come, come,” he would mouth.

          They were like a pair of high school girls stalking their crush. Nino just stood from behind watching the pair hide behind a book shelf to look at Jun’s new crush.

          “Which one of the two?” Ohno asked.

          Jun was no longer smiling. He was serious. He was jealous. “The slightly shorter one,” he replied dryly.

          Ohno squinted and then looked at Nino and told him to also take a look. Nino was reluctant to participate. But it _does_ seem fun. Ohno grabbed Nino near him as they tried to hide. Their faces were close and Nino was used to it by now. But not Ohno. Ohno would never be used to having Nino so near. He appreciated and treasured every moment.

          Nino looked for a good minute and then asked, in a surprising tone, “Wait! Isn’t that Sakurai Sho?” And looked back at Ohno whose face was no more than four inches away.

          Nino quickly looked away and asked, “right?”

          Ohno blinked and then squinted more. At that moment, Sho turned around and saw them trying to hide behind the book shelf. He went directly to them with a smile across his face. “What are you two doing here? On a date?” he teased.

          Ohno said nothing. Nino denied. Jun stared at the man in awe. The only time he had seen him that close was when he was lucky enough to be the cashier when he was paying.

          They all noticed the man who walked behind him. As soon as he noticed they were acquaintance of Sho, he brightly smiled, almost as bright as the sun, and politely bowed. Sho introduced him, “He is Aiba Masaki.”

          There was hurt in Jun’s eyes. He looked away and excused himself.

          Sho noticed said man was leaving and outstretched his hand for a handshake. “Hello, nice to meet you, I didn’t know you were friend of my actors.”

          Jun let out a fake smile and once again excused himself, claiming he was busy.

          When Jun left, Sho asked, “What’s with him?” confused at the other’s attitude towards him.

          “He is the owner of the bookstore. He must always be busy.” Ohno tried to ease the awkwardness Jun had left behind, though it was probably only obvious for him.

          From the background, Sho’s friend, Aiba could be heard. “Hey, hey, Sho, Sho, Sho!”

          Sho immediately turned and walked towards him, but the man kept on talking. He was too excited. “This book will help you, come on, let’s buy it!”

          “How would a manga help me?” Sho reputed, slightly laughing at the other man.

          Ohno and Nino stared at the two and quickly grasped the situation. This had become more complicated than intended.

          Aiba had become too immersed in Sho that he quickly forgot about the other two. Sho hadn’t. When Aiba went to look at other books down the aisle, Sho turned around and gave them a quick bow as a goodbye.

          Both men were speechless. Even though they had their suspicions, they were never entirely sure of Sho’s sexuality. He always seemed manly. And even if he had written a Boys’ Love novel and is directing a gay film, that doesn’t necessarily mean that he was interested in men.

          But the fact that he was gay was not all that surprising. He had let out a few hints here and there. His partner was what was surprising. Such a bright man. While hearing their conversation, Sho was dumb. He was never dumb. He always had this aura of coolness, of brains, of intelligence. Yet just five minutes ago he was saying dumb things while laughing and reacting to more dumb things his partner, Aiba, had said while laughing hysterically.

          Nino then remembered Jun’s eyes. He was in an unrequited love. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him. A feeling he had never had for Ohno.

          When they went to look for Jun to bid goodbye, Jun was already smiling to his customers like nothing ever happened. Like those eyes never happened.

          Ohno went to the restroom, leaving Jun and Nino alone. Nino felt pity for Jun, but then he remembered how he had caused that _huge_ misunderstanding just yesterday.

          Jun started the conversation, “Ohno sure takes long, right?”

          _How would_ you _know?_ “Yes, he does, I don’t get why though. . .” Nino crossed his arms and looked at the direction Ohno had walked to.

          Jun stared.

          “What?” Nino glared at him.

          “Are you going out?” Jun asked while scratching his neck.

          Nino’s eyes widened. His cheeks reddened a little, just barely visible, and confessed, “I don’t even know.”


	11. Chapter 11

Nino was now more talkative. There was now a third person in their exclusive greenroom.

          Occasionally, it would seem as if the person who was the third-wheel was Ohno and not Jun.

          Ohno would just sit at the very corner of the room. Pretending he was reading the script or glaring at the two men having fun. It was not that often that Jun was in their greenroom, but he was still there. He preferred to be out on set, watching Sho from afar. He liked his face.

          He had given up on him. That was one of the many good points of Jun. His ability to recover quickly. In fact, his crushes would last less than a couple of weeks. It was almost like it was his hobby. He liked the feeling of liking someone. That was it. Whenever he started going out with someone, their relationship would not last. And he would be the one to break it off first.

          He hadn’t known Sho. There was no reason to be attached. He now had a new friend and deep within, he had a reason for befriending him.

          Both Ohno and Nino were his friends. He liked them both. But Ohno had been his friend longer. And he was suffering.

          Ohno always said he was fine, that just being near Nino was enough. But Jun knew him better. It pained Ohno when Nino ran away from him. When Nino rejected him. Yes, he accepted his gestures, but never his feelings.

          Contrast to his looks and attitude, Jun earnestly cared for his friends.

          For a week now, he would spend around an hour with Nino. Ohno disliked the idea. Nino liked Jun’s company. He was a refreshing character, sometimes easy to bully, and sometimes an extreme sadist. Their attitudes somehow matched.

          Ohno left to film his scene. He would be gone for at least thirty minutes. He was hesitant to leave. As he approached the door, he looked back at the two men who were entertained by a cell phone game, sighed, and then left.

          As soon as the door closed behind Ohno, Jun leaned back on the couch and looked at Nino. Nino paused his game and asked if something was wrong.

          Jun leaned towards Nino, “What is your relationship with Ohno?”

          “I already told you, I don’t know,” he started playing again. He tried to avoid that topic whenever Jun brought it up.

          Whenever Jun was gone, he would talk with Ohno and, of course, have fun too. He held hands with him, slept with him, allowed him to caress him, and much more. He liked his company. He also liked Jun’s company.

          “Then can I also do this?” He grabbed Nino’s hand and tried to intertwine their fingers. Nino quickly pulled his hand. Jun smirked.

          “Why did you do that?” Nino stared at Jun confused.

          “You don’t let me, but you do let Ohno touch you.” He crossed his arms. “You thought I hadn’t noticed but sometimes when I enter the room and it’s just you two, you two are always side by side, sometimes holding hands. You always pull away and welcome me, but Ohno’s expression gives it away.”

          Nino averted his eyes and said nothing.

          “What am I to you?”

          “Of course, just a friend.”

          “Then what is Ohno to you?”

          Nino had never really asked himself that. Ohno was a coworker. A rival. An actor. Someone who loved Nino. Or was it someone Nino loved? Nino had no idea. He liked teasing the other man. He liked his personality. He liked his smiles. His warmth. His love. But is it really love?

          Jun was getting tired of this. From what he had heard from Ohno, Ohno had made his feelings crystal clear and Nino wouldn’t reject him as much as he used to. Ohno had also told him about their kiss. And Nino’s attitude afterwards. Apathetic.

          All this time, he though Nino was just extremely shy or playing hard to get, but as he got to know him more and more, he now saw how Nino was genuinely confused.

He was also stubborn.

***

          Jun pestered Nino at any opportunity given. Two more days before the end of the filming and Nino wished it’d be over so Jun could just stop.

          In fact, even though whenever Jun mentioned Ohno to Nino, Nino would actually think about it. Whenever he held hands with Ohno, he appreciated him and enjoyed the moment more.

          Ohno would still glare at them, especially at Jun. Five days had gone by already and each day, he would either call or text Jun in the morning to not come. That he wanted to be with Nino by himself.

          Jun never listened, and him being with Nino at the moment was more than prove of that.

          What Ohno didn’t know was the great favor Jun was doing him. He had noticed how Nino would occasionally seek out for Ohno. This was something that had never happened before. Jun was influencing Nino. And Nino knew that.

          He spent the rest of the day staring at Ohno and making somewhat impossible scenarios of what it would be like to date a man. To date Ohno.

          His imagination would run wild. He imagined their wedding, and even Ohno getting pregnant with his child. Nino shook his head and laughed at his own imagination. The thought of Ohno with a big belly made him giggle.

          Most of the time when Ohno caught him staring, he would smile at Nino. Each time, Nino would feel something in his stomach. The man was incredibly handsome.

          It was the last day of filming, and Jun finally listened to Ohno. He didn’t drop by. Jun felt he had done more than enough.

          At least that’s what Nino thought. He was wrong. His cell phone was vibrating nonstop every five minutes with text messages from Jun. They all said something different, but they all meant the same thing: “Today is your last chance! Talk to Ohno.”

          Nino didn’t reply to any of them. He was checking the monitor with Ohno when he started reading his ten unread messages from Jun.

          He closed his phone, but soon after, he opened it again to read yet another message.

          Ohno was besides him watching Nino constantly look at his phone. Nino’s phone was in silent, therefore, from Ohno’s eyes, it looked as if he was waiting for a call or text. He was curious as to who he was waiting for.

          He stood behind Nino and waited for the other to open his phone. To his surprise, there were many messages from Jun. Ohno clicked his tongue. Nino immediately turned around, closed his phone, and asked, “What are you doing?”

          “You text with Jun?” Ohno himself couldn’t bring himself to text all that often with Nino. Their mails were always short question and answer.

          Nino nodded and added, “He just sends me messages, I don’t really reply though.”

          To Ohno, it didn’t really change the fact that they mutually sent messages. He was not one to get mad, but this really ticked him off for a reason. He introduced Nino to Jun and all Jun did was take away their time together. Their limited time together.

          Nino went back to what he was doing: checking the monitor and offering his opinion for the next scene, which would take place in about two hours.

          Ohno was nowhere to be found when Nino looked back. He sighed. _It’s all Jun’s fault._ He scratched the back of his head.

          He looked for Ohno and as expected, he was in the greenroom lying down with eyes closed. Most probably trying to think logically and calm down. He was never to type to immediately fume. And this was no exception.

          “Ohno?” Nino gulped.

          Ohno quickly opened his eyes, and sat down, making room for the other.

          Nino sat down shyly, not sure if he had the confidence to love Ohno the way Ohno loved him.

          Jun had helped him realize his feelings. He was now sure that what he felt for Ohno was not that same feeling of just a coworker or of a friend. Those impossible scenarios he had had, he also tried to imagine them with either Jun or Sho, but just the thought of them would make him make an expression of disgust and shrug.

          This was the time. His only chance. If he were to wait any longer, there was even a probability that Ohno will still be mad and not bother trying to get Nino’s attention again.

          He mustered all of his courage and began to explain, “Jun, he-“

          Ohno interrupted, “What is our relationship?” he inquired as he stood up.

          Nino followed and also stood up. Nino said nothing. There were just so many thoughts going through his head. He was taking time trying to come with an appropriate answer, but that was torture for Ohno.

          For Ohno, the silence meant that their relationship was nothing. That they had no relationship at all.

          Ohno started, “I made you know my feelings since the beginning. I thought that perhaps you were accepting me since you don’t reject me as you did before. You told me to be gentle with you, and I changed. For you, I did.

          I asked you to take me seriously, but you never did. I-“ Ohno stopped and caught his breathe. “I have not once thought we had nothing, but it seems that’s not the ca-“

          Nino stepped in front of Ohno and covered Ohno’s lips with his. Ohno stared blankly for a moment and slowly closed his eyes, pulling Nino closer.

          Soon after, Nino pulled away. Ohno held his hands. “Is this-?”

          Nino explained, “I have always liked women. And I have never liked commitment. But you came and turned everything upside down. I was confused, and I think I still am. I also have a lot of flaws. I can’t promise you this will work out.” Ohno opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, allowing Nino to continue.

          “This thing- us, I want to give it a chance.” Nino concluded, cheeks blushed and looking at his shoes.

          _Ohno will eventually tire_.

          Ohno was speechless. He had wished for this day to come for two years already. He couldn’t hide his excitement and gave Nino a peck in the lips and tightly hugged him.

          Nino slowly placed his arms around Ohno, hugging him back. He never knew that hugging him back would have felt so comfortable; he regretted not done so sooner.

          Ohno kept on smiling from ear to ear, and from time to time he would be kissing Nino’s neck, to which Nino replied by bumping Ohno’s head with his head to stop him.

          Nino laughed along with Ohno, not really rejecting Ohno’s kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

The filming was successfully wrapped, and now they only had to wait for the movie to come out on theaters in three weeks for promotions to start. Nino was delighted at this. He could finally have his rest and time alone with his games.

          His apartment, somehow, didn’t seem all that familiar anymore, as he had spent so many nights sleeping elsewhere.

          He did nothing all day. And he was enjoying it. The only thing that he forced himself to do was reply to Ohno’s messages.

          They were extremely cheesy for Nino’s preference, but he still liked them. He didn’t like the idea of texting so often, but Ohno would be upset if he ignored him. And he never wanted to make Ohno upset again.

          He was on the verge of defeating the boss on his DS game when he heard the bell ring.

          He ignored it, just like how he always did, wishing said person would think no one is home and leave.

          The bell rung again. And then for the third time.

          By the fourth time, Nino had defeated the boss. This had been his happiest moment the whole week.

          He was smiling, proud of himself, as he walked towards the door and opened it without checking who it was.

          His smile slightly faded. “What are you doing here?” he asked, a tone of annoyance and worry in his voice.

          Ohno smiled and forced his way in, along with a couple of bags and a suitcase.

          Nino let him walk in and offered him a pair of slippers.

          “There is no need,” Ohno finally spoke. He reached down to one of his three bags and took a pair of slippers and put them on, smiling at Nino, who was utterly confused.

          “Hey,” Nino called.

          “I’m moving in.” Ohno struggled to carry his suitcase.

          Nino crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. “Temporarily, right?”

          “Where’s the bedroom?” Ohno started opening door after door. When he finally found the bedroom, he saw a twin bed, and the room was decorated very simple.

          He immediately lied on the bed. As if testing it. Nino just looked at him from afar.

          He sat down at the edge as he leaned backward, placing his hands on his sides, helping him support himself. He looked around the room. “I want to live with you,” he stared at the roof and then at Nino.

          Nino slowly walked towards the bed and sat beside Ohno. “Why so suddenly?”

          “I just want to be close to you,” Ohno cupped Nino’s face and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.

          Nino said nothing. He always had a hard time in these situations.

          Ohno continued, “Now, what should we do about this bed? You think both of us fit here?” He let go of Nino and stood up, watching the small bed from afar.

          Nino’s eyes widened. “You mean you want to sleep here? Together?”

          Ohno nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

          Nino thought about it for a while and finally nodded and said, “Okay.”

***

          Ohno prepared dinner. But in fact, he rarely cooked, so he wasn’t really sure what he was doing or how it would taste.

          Nino, on the other hand, was taking a shower. Ohno loved this already.

          After they ate dinner, Ohno’s so-called masterpiece, he was to take a shower.

          The fact that something could happen tonight excited Ohno even more.

          When he returned to the bedroom, Nino was already in bed, lying sideways, leaving enough space for Ohno, and with his back facing him.

          Ohno sighed, disappointed. _Of course..._ he thought.

          He silently slipped in under the covers. He had not realized before how small the bed was. There was no way they could comfortably lay on bed without touching the other.

          Ohno could tell Nino was awake by the way he was breathing and how he tried to scoot over when Ohno didn’t seem to fit in.

          Ohno was doing so on purpose. He faced Nino’s back and slipped in his arm around Nino’s waist. Nino immediately moved and turned his eyes to look at Ohno.

          Ohno already had his eyes closed, but he was clearly awake. He moved closer to Nino’s body, and Nino slightly flinched.

          Five minutes after, Nino gave in and moved his hand, looking for Ohno’s.

          Ohno’s hand was on the other side of Nino’s waist. Nino carefully touched Ohno’s arm and slid his hand until he found the back of Ohno’s hand. He then forced his fingers between Ohno’s to intertwine their hands.

          Ohno smiled behind Nino.

***

          Nino woke up before Ohno. He sat down and stared at the man sleeping beside him. He closely looked at every feature on his face, memorizing every detail. Wishing Ohno always looked this peaceful and innocent.

          He carefully and slowly moved Ohno’s arm and extended it, causing Ohno to stir in his sleep. Nino was cautiously keeping watch on Ohno, being careful he wouldn’t wake up.

          Once his arm was extended, he rested his head on Ohno’s arm, closer to his shoulder. Nino kept on smiling. He snuggled closer, pressed his face on Ohno’s shoulder, and wrapped his arm around Ohno’s chest, tightly hugging him.

          Ohno had already woken up as Nino was snuggling, trying to find a comfortable position. He opened only one eye and saw the other man do what he liked with his body while he was asleep.

          Unknown to Nino, Ohno was watching him, at least, watching the top of his head. Occasionally, Nino would look up at Ohno’s face, but would quickly return to his former position.

          Time had already gone by; they had nothing to do today, so Ohno and Nino enjoyed the moment.

          Feeling as if he was useless, Ohno finally moved the arm Nino had extended to use as a pillow and bent it, placing his hand on Nino’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

          Nino tried to stand up when Ohno moved. He was embarrassed. He had planned to stay for a small amount of time, but now Ohno had woken up.

          “Nino,” Ohno said in a husky voice.

          Nino felt as if he melted when he heard his voice. “Hmm?”

          There was silence for a moment. “Nothing,” Ohno said, as he moved his other arm and hugged Nino.

          Nino was not uncomfortable, but he wanted to move away. He was supposed to be the one with the most experience, yet his stomach kept on feeling butterflies every time he felt Ohno’s chest move upward and downward as he breathed in and out.

          Nino decided to give in and move away from Ohno’s arms. At first, Ohno stopped him and pulled him closer.

          Nino tried again and freed himself. Ohno was obviously disappointed.

          He had decided to give in to his lust and desire for Ohno.

          He climbed on Ohno and sat on the man’s hips, careful not to accidentally hurt or squash him.

          Ohno smiled at the sight in front of him and placed his hands on Nino’s waist.

          Nino licked his lips as he closed the distance between his lips and Ohno’s. Before their lips touched, Nino decided to tease a little. He quickly brushed his lips against Ohno’s.

          Ohno was in no mood for this. He wanted to devour those lips and quickly.

          Nino got closer to Ohno’s lips again and as Ohno lifted his head to catch Nino’s wet lips, Nino turned his head and placed his hand on Ohno’s neck and kissed his cheek.

          “Stop,” Ohno warned.

          Nino started laughing lightly. This was a new experience and he loved teasing Ohno. What he learned when filming with Ohno was that he was really easy to tease.

          Whenever Ohno wanted something, Nino was always there to take it away and bully him. Ohno never complained, because that was just his personality.

          In this case, Ohno seemed more firm, yet it was still easy to bully him.

          Ohno had never experienced Nino teasing him as much as he was teasing him today. Normally, Nino teased him a little, but never to the point of him getting annoyed and almost mad at the other.

          He was now getting frustrated, especially since Nino was on top of him, completely controlling him.

          Ohno moved his hands from Nino’s waist and moved them to the back of Nino’s head.

          Nino was smiling, almost laughing at the other, as he kissed Ohno’s ear. Ohno grabbed Nino’s head and abruptly rolled on the bed, now Nino lying down and him on top.

          Ohno smirked, a hand place to the side of Nino’s head and the other on the other side for support. Nino turned his face, not liking Ohno to take control. His pride always hurt when Ohno was bold and taking control of the situation.

          He disliked feeling that way, but even so, he always tried to brush those feelings away. Today he was doing so exceptionally well.

          Ohno lifted a hand and turned Nino’s head to face him.

          “Enough teasing,” Ohno muttered, raising an eyebrow.

          Nino gulped. He was more excited than he’d like to admit. Ohno was on top of him and him being serious was something he rarely saw. (He never counted Ohno being serious in acting because that was his job.)

          Ohno stood on his knees, where Nino’s hips were between, and took off his shirt. Nino couldn’t help but stare. The visible six pack he had seen before had now disappeared, but nevertheless, Ohno’s chest was mesmerizing.

          When Ohno caught Nino staring, Nino looked away, trying to show disinterest.

          Ohno loved Nino wholeheartedly, and whatever Nino did, in Ohno’s eyes, was utterly adorable.

          He roughly and quickly placed one hand on Nino’s cheeks and then the other, forcefully pressing Nino’s cheeks, and pulled him into a quick kiss.

          “What was that for?” Nino rubbed his cheeks, which were grabbed by Ohno harshly.

          “Sorry,” Ohno sincerely felt apologetic, but he also thought that Nino was also at fault. Nino had tempted him first. And whatever he would do at the moment, it would all be Nino’s fault. Because he was the one who initiated this. He was the one who took the first step. He was the one who wanted this.

          Under him, Ohno felt an obvious bulge. He smiled in his mind and proceeded on taking off Nino’s shirt.

          When Ohno reached for Nino’s shirt, Nino protested, saying he could do so himself. He hesitated, feeling shy, and then tossed it on the floor. He felt as if his pride as an AV actor was at stake.

          Nino fell back to the mattress as soon as the shirt was off. Ohno quickly moved his hands towards Nino’s chest.

          Even though they had both seen each other shirtless, they had never had the opportunity to see the other so clearly. Ohno’s eyes couldn’t stop looking, as his hands roamed every inch of Nino’s chest.

          Nino said nothing, and instead, looked away.

          Ohno stared and stared. It was a masterpiece, a sculpture. Every defining muscle seemed perfect and the way Nino’s chest freely moved up and down as he began breathing heavily, was perfection.

          Ohno’s hands moved from his thin waist to lightly touch Nino’s nipples. At this, Nino jerked, furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at Ohno, who was not looking in his direction and said, “Don’t.”

          The other didn’t listen and continued touching, loving every single reaction Nino gave.

          His other hand found its way to Nino’s back. As soon as he felt Ohno’s chill hand touch his back, he arched it.

          Ohno was enjoying this too much. What was weirder was that Nino was submissive. And that was something he would never complain about.

          He brought his head down and started kissing Nino’s fine collarbones. Kiss after kiss, Nino felt as if Ohno was touching something delicate and precious, and for Ohno, that was what Nino was to him.

          Ohno moved up and sucked on Nino’s neck, for the purpose of leaving a hickey. Nino was too immersed in what Ohno was doing to clearly think of what would appear minutes later.

          He then started kissing lower and lower until he reached Nino’s nipple and started sucking it, while playing with the other. At this, a moan escaped Nino’s mouth.

          He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, trying his best not to let out any sound. Ohno teased him even more, by rolling his tongue on the tip and then lightly biting it. Nino’s breathe was faster and his body temperature rose.

          Ohno was glad he was able to make Nino feel this way. He didn’t mind if Nino wouldn’t let him hear his voice right now, because sooner or later he would hear it anyway.

          He kept on playing with his tongue as his other hand lowered and was about to slip into Nino’s pajamas and underwear.

          Nino quickly stopped Ohno from going lower with his hand and Ohno immediately looked up at Nino, who was looking back at him.

          “Not yet,” Nino ordered.

          He pulled Ohno up and caught his lips. He regretted teasing the man before. But only a little. It was almost as if he was also teasing himself, he realized.

          Nino pulled Ohno closer by pushing Ohno’s head with his hands. He deepened the kiss even further. Ohno let Nino’s tongue explore his mouth. It was bliss.

          Ohno then bit Nino’s lower lip and started lightly sucking on it. Nino didn’t let the other do as he liked, as he closed his mouth and started licking Ohno’s upper lip, hoping Ohno would let his tongue do the wonders it had done before when they were filming.

          “More,” Nino begged between the kiss.

          Ohno was more than happy to oblige, and started caressing Nino’s neck while roughly kissing him.

          They parted the kiss for air and Ohno started kissing Nino’s neck again and then his ear, occasionally biting it.

          Nino didn’t stay still, as he, whenever Ohno was close enough, roughly licked his ear and blew into his ear, a sensation Ohno had just discovered he loved.

          Ohno’s hand went down again towards Nino’s underwear. And once again, he was stopped by Nino.

          “Why?” Ohno asked, breathing heavily.

          “Not yet,” Nino answered. He placed his arms around Ohno’s neck and brought him to an embrace, chest against chest, skin against skin.

          Ohno was confused as to what happened. Nevertheless, he still hugged Nino back.

          Nino lightly kissed Ohno’s neck from time to time.

          They had both started breathing normal again. They were both with an awkward bulge, but even so, they made no move. Ohno chose to not do anything. Nino was someone who does everything at his own pace, and if that pace were to be disturbed, who knows how Nino would react. There was still a possibility Nino would begin to hate him. _Again._

          “Sorry,” he heard Nino say in a whisper.

          Ohno moved sideways and allowed Nino to rest in his arm again. “It’s okay,” he replied, kissing Nino’s head.

          Ohno had no idea why Nino didn’t want to go further. He was disappointed. _This again... It’ll end just like it did with Jun..._ He cleared himself from those thoughts. He was now with Nino and he was to only think of him.

          Nino lay on Ohno’s bare chest. He carefully watched it rise steeply, every muscle, ever mole, every detail.

          He moved his hand and let it rest on Ohno’s chest. Seconds later, with his fingertips, he slowly trailed every visible muscle, rib, and hollows. He could feel Ohno’s chin resting on his head.

What he was feeling now, he still wasn’t sure what it was. For all he knew, it could only be lust and he would never know. If he were to have sex with Ohno, he would just end up hurting the other man even more.

          Their first sex didn’t count. It was all too sudden with no emotions- at least none from Nino.

          He had accepted Ohno, but had he?

          He stared at Ohno’s chest and kept on moving his fingertips as he thought until what point this relationship will continue...


	13. Chapter 13

Unbeknown to Ohno, Nino’s habit had come to light. Nino had this habit of purposely teasing Ohno. He would say Ohno’s food tasted bad, and then say otherwise just to mess with the older man.

          Nino’s antics would not stop there. A week had gone by since Ohno started living with Nino, and every day, Ohno found Nino doing something new. Like taking the towel out of his hands when Ohno was about to go shower and then enter the bathroom first and shower, leaving Ohno dumbfounded. Another thing he occasionally did while they were eating, was stealing a spoonful that Ohno was just about to put in his mouth.

          They were small things that didn’t bother Ohno at all. After all, he was getting to know Nino better. But he couldn’t deny the fact that sometimes, it _was_ annoying.

          Twice already, had he gone out of the shower to find his towels nowhere to be found. A time that Ohno would never forget was when Nino jerked the cover to use only for himself. Ohno thought he was being playful and tried to get under the covers once again, but instead, Nino got angry.

          Ohno honestly tried to understand his “lover.” But his said lover was too hard to figure out.

          They never got close to sex as they did his first morning at Nino’s.  He would still cuddle with Ohno, when he was in the mood, but besides that, he kept his distance.

          Whenever Ohno tried to do what Nino had done to him or put a fight to Nino’s antics, he would immediately get mad and start blaming Ohno, even though he had no fault at all. But despite that, that was how Nino showed his affection. There were times he was playful, and laughed along with Ohno, but it was hard to tell when the timing was correct.

          And Ohno had already figured that everything was going according to Nino. Basically, he had almost no say in their relationship, unless he decided to seriously talk about it, but he had grown to understand Nino in the last few days.

          It showed that Nino had opened up to him. That he was comfortable enough to show him his bad points and his almost bipolar personality.

          Ohno lay on Nino’s lap as the other was playing with his DS, when all of a sudden, both of their cell phones vibrated at the same time.

          It was Sakurai Sho. They read: “Come to my house. See you in an hour^^” and below there was an address.

          Unconsciously, both of them sighed. They had plans for the day. They had planned to do nothing, but even so, a plan was a plan, and now that plan had to be changed.

          Neglectfully, they walked towards Sho’s house.

          “Shouldn’t we have brought something?” Ohno asked. They were already in front of his house.

          “Don’t worry about it,” Nino reassured him as he pressed the bell.

          A few seconds later, the fence opened by itself, presumably by Sho from the inside.

          They took insecure and heavy steps towards the front door. Whenever they met with Sho, they always had conflicted feelings, and this time was no different.

          As they were one step before the door, the door suddenly opened before them as a cheerful Sho greeted them. “Welcome, make yourselves at home,” he said as he guided them into his living room.

          Even though Sho was around their age, they both felt uncomfortable for some reason. When they were filming, Sho seemed friendlier, but his home was a house of a professional, nothing as the sort to Nino’s humble apartment.

          Sho left them alone as he went to get each a glass of water. Their eyes kept on wondering from the frames to the pictures he had on the wall and on the table in the middle of the living room to the huge stack of books and papers shoved into the sides of the room.

          He finally came back and just as he was about to sit down, from the corner of his eye, Nino saw a familiar figure.

          Aiba took lazy steps from the living room to the kitchen, while walking with his eyes closed, fully knowing where he was going, a sign he visited Sho’s house often. He was wearing no pants and wore a shirt too big for his size.

          Both guests were surprised by what they had just seen. Sho immediately stood up and rushed to the kitchen, but before he arrived, the sleepy man was already walking out the kitchen with a glass of water in one hand and the other rubbing his eyes.

          “Masaki,” Sho said.

          Aiba was already halfway down the living room when he heard the older man call his name. “Hmm?”

          He finally opened his eyes, but he only had eyes for Sho. Sho knew the other man had not yet seen his guests, so instead, he walked towards him and placed his hand on his back and guided him back to what Nino assumed was their bedroom.

          They felt they had seen this before: Sho taking care of Aiba.

          Nino and Ohno silently laughed as they waited for Sho to return. In less than a minute, they heard a somewhat unfamiliar voice talking really loudly, “They were there!? How embarrassing!”

          Sho finally returned and apologized for the inconvenience.

          Nino laughed. “It’s nothing. Did you need us for something?” Nino wanted to go home already. Even though he had seen something amusing, he wanted to finish this business as soon as possible.

          “Ah, yes. I’m glad you brought it up. Wait a moment.” Sho stood up and walked towards his stacks of papers. He sat on the floor and started looking for something. He took a couple of seconds before going back to Nino and Ohno. “Here.” He gave each a copy.

          Nino read the paper. Then reread it and a smile spread across his face. He turned to look at Ohno, who has equally smiling.

          “I was just informed a couple of hours back,” Sho smiled too.

          “Then, are we the leads again?” Nino asked.

          Sho nodded, but his smile faded away and was replaced by an expression that said he was uncomfortable. He looked at his hands and then started. “But this time, compared to the movie where your parts were equally divided...” He stopped and looked at Nino and then as Ohno. “In the drama, Ohno will be the main character.” He examined Nino’s expression. “Of course, since you’ll be Ohno’s lover, you will also the main, but it will slightly focus more on Ohno.”

          Nino’s smile had also faded as he heard Sho’s words. He forced a smile and told Ohno, punching his shoulder lightly, “Isn’t that great?”

          Ohno said nothing, as he too examined Nino’s expression. Instead, he just nodded.

          Sho started explaining their roles, which basically, were the same, but instead of how the movie was, the drama would cover the background story of both leads and their inner conflicts, though they were mostly Ohno’s character.

          An hour later, they bid their goodbyes and silently left Sho’s house. Nino was still forcing a smile, pretending it didn’t bother him a bit, but in fact, it bothered him more than he’d like to admit.

          He had been acting since six years ago, and Ohno is the one who gets all the credit. Ohno, who has just been acting for two years.

          As they walked back to “their” home, Nino let out a disappointed sigh. Ohno quickly turned and knew exactly what the problem was, but even so, he still asked, “What’s the matter?”

          Nino felt Ohno’s hand reaching out to grab his. He pretended he hadn’t noticed Ohno’s intention, and said, “Nothing.” He thought for a while. “It must be great, getting your first drama as the main lead,” he mocked.

          Ohno said nothing and just stared at Nino. He was right, as he had guessed, this was bothering Nino.

          They reached home, and as soon as they took their shoes off, Ohno started, “You will also be the main.”

          Nino turned with an annoyed expression, glared at Ohno, and then continued walking towards his bedroom. Ohno followed him, but Nino suddenly slammed the door close on his face. Ohno sighed. He took a moment and then proceeded on checking if the door was locked or not. It was not.

          He slowly opened the door and walked towards Nino, who was already lying in bed with the cover over his whole body.

          Just as Ohno was about to start, Nino’s cell phone rang. They both ignored it, but the ringing continued until Nino stood up and answered.

          “Okay. Yes. I understand. We’ll be right there.” Nino cut of the line and dryly said, “We have to go film something for the movie promotions.”

          Ohno, with a worried expression, went behind Nino, as they made their way to the broadcast station.

          Sho was present when they arrived. They had just seen him less than an hour ago, but Sho looked entirely different as he was wearing a suit and glasses.

          He immediately noticed the cold atmosphere between the two men, but said nothing. He gave each a script for them to memorize, which contained all possible questions and the highlights of the movie.

          Nino, feeling less than Ohno, tried his hardest to make the best impression to the audience. Both of them were novices, amateurs, and the audience barely knew them. Even though they had become topic of conversation between others, the audience didn’t know their personalities, other than knowing them because they were “going out” and were “gay.”

          This was the time to shine, Nino decided.

          He forgot all about his childish jealousy towards Ohno’s popularity, and went beyond everyone’s expectation. The filming lasted thirty minutes, and during that small amount of time, he showed off his talent and charismatic personality and appearance.

          Even though he wanted the filming to be about him, he still gave consideration to Ohno. Ohno is normally quiet, but since they were going to be broadcasted, whenever it felt like he was talking too much, he directed the question to Ohno, who simply replied and said a line that made everyone laugh. Nino laughed with them and so did Ohno whenever Nino said something.

          All week long, Nino was cold to Ohno. And Ohno just let him be, he figured that eventually, Nino would feel better, that he was even more worth than him himself.

          At night, Nino thought everything was absurd and ridiculous. He missed Ohno’s warmth and touch, and he was sure the other felt the same.

          Ohno was just inches away from him, but, as always, his pride stopped him from reaching out to the other man, so instead, he hugged a pillow, as he convinced himself he didn’t need to feel Ohno’s warmth to feel better. He had been fine without it before, and this was no different from the past.


	14. Chapter 14

Ohno took hurriedly steps towards Jun’s apartment. His patience was wearing thin and he had to go talk to someone. From what he had learned, Gackt was out of the question with his suggestions, so instead, he turned to his former lover and best friend.

          He reached Jun’s apartment door and didn’t bother knocking and directly opened the door, which, fortunately, was unlocked.

          The first thing he sees as soon as he opens the door is a girl with long black hair, around his height. She is sitting on the step putting her boots on.

          “Jun! You have company!” she yells as soon as she sees Ohno.

          Ohno stares confused and soon sees Jun walk towards him with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

          “Oh, you’re here.” Ohno nodded. The girl finally puts on her boots and stands on her toes to kiss Jun goodbye, and Jun happily kisses her back.

          Ohno is still staring confused. Just a month ago, he was going on about Sho, and now he has a girl over at his place.

          As soon as the door closes behind him, he asks, “Who was that girl?”

          Apathetically, Jun replies, “Don’t mind her.” He turns and looks at Ohno from head to toe, “What brings you here?”

          Jun’s question brings Ohno back to reality and his reason for visiting Jun. He invites himself into Jun’s living room and starts talking as Jun heads for his room to start dressing.

          “I am dating Nino,” Ohno says loud enough for Jun to hear. He waits for an answer, but there is none, so he continues, “We have a problem,” he spoke softer.

          “What was that?” Jun peeked his head through the door to hear Ohno better.

          “I said, we have a problem.”

          Jun only had his pants on when he walked out of his bedroom. He knew Ohno was desperate if he came to him for help. Ohno was one to be calm and keep things to himself, but as anyone else, he also had his limit, and it seemed as Nino finally made him reach that limit.

          Ohno leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, and said, “I don’t know what to do.” He buried his face in his hands.

          “Don’t cry,” Jun said sympathetically, as he placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

          Ohno glared at Jun and said, “I’m not crying.”

          “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, so what’s the problem?”

          Ohno told Jun everything that happened from the last day they filmed up until yesterday. It was hard to believe that Nino had remained cold for ten days already. It was no wonder Ohno was desperate.

          “We have been busy these days with promotions, so I haven’t had the chance to talk to him, and when I try, he glares at me and avoids the topic.” Ohno sighed.

          Jun followed and sighed too. _What is that idiot doing now?_ He said under his breath as he facepalmed.

          “Look, come here,” Jun said and made a “come here” gesture with his hand. Ohno quickly closed in the distance between him and Jun and Jun started whispering something into his ear. A smile quickly spread across Ohno’s face.

***

          Ohno returned to Nino in a very good mood. Nino, on the other hand, had no intention of cheering up.

          Nino was lying down on the couch with his eyes closed. It was too early for going to sleep and too late for a nap. By Nino’s breathing, Ohno knew he wasn’t sleeping just yet.

          “Nino,” Ohno said as he started caressing Nino’s hair.

          Nino quickly opened his eyes, and with an annoyed expression sat down. Ohno sat on the floor besides the couch and pulled Nino to lie down yet again.

          Nino fought Ohno’s strength, but was impossible to win when it came to strength. He lied uncomfortably as he laid sideways, facing Ohno.

          Ohno kindly smiled at Nino, and kissed his cheek. Nino had no reaction.

          He closed the distance between them and went for his ear and started whispering sweet nothings.

          Nino’s cheeks quickly changed to a shade of red and aggressively shoved Ohno. Ohno finally stood up and climbed onto Nino. He grabbed both on Nino’s wrists and placed them over his head.

          Nino frowned. He didn’t like this at all. He was supposed to be mad, but at the same time, he wanted Ohno to devour him once and for all.

          Ohno leaned down, and just as Nino closed his eyes for what he assumed would be a kiss, Ohno, again, went to his ear.

          “I love you,” he gently whispered and kissed his neck.

          Nino’s frown quickly disappeared, blushed, and bit his lips. Ohno continued, “Please, please, don’t be mad, let’s not waste our time together.”

          Ohno finally let go on Nino’s wrists and placed a hand on Nino’s cheek and gently touched Nino’s lips with his thumb. Ohno licked his lips as he thought of Nino’s sweet and soft lips on his.

          “Tell me more,” Nino ordered, looking directly into Ohno’s eyes.

          Ohno was surprised by Nino’s reaction. Jun was right. Nino was childish and most definitely liked to be spoiled.

          As he opened his mouth to say more, Nino made a gesture with his hand, pointing at his ear, telling him to whisper and not say anything in a regular voice.

          Ohno smiled at Nino’s demand and went for his ear again. Instead of whispering, Ohno attacked Nino’s ear with his tongue. At this, Nino let out a moan, and after he gained his composure, he said, “I didn’t tell you to do that.”

          Ohno first ignored him, and started kissing Nino’s neck and slowly made his way to the younger’s ear. Just as he had commanded, Ohno whispered sweet nothings.

          Nino felt Ohno’s hot breath and the tip of his nose brushing against his skin, which sent chills all over his body.

          “More,” Nino commanded.

          “You are my world,” Ohno whispered. He continued for a minute and by the time he finished, Nino was shyly giggling with slightly red cheeks.

          Ohno grabbed Nino’s cheeks and gave him a peck and smiled at Nino. Nino bit his lips, as he tried to stop his smile, though his eyes and raised cheeks gave it away.

          Ohno leaned again and started kissing him gently. He slowly pressed his lips against Nino’s and teased a bit before fully opening his mouth and entering Nino’s with his tongue.

          Nino moaned before him, as Ohno’s wet muscle touched every place in his mouth. Just as Nino decided he was being too submissive, he started playing with Ohno’s tongue and went back to Ohno’s mouth now.

          They both gasped for air as they separated. Ohno quickly went back to Nino’s lips, before allowing the other to recover his steady breath. He quickly kissed him once, twice, thrice, and when separating in the fourth kiss, he sucked on Nino’s lower lip and then gently bit it.

          Ohno was done kissing, but Nino wasn’t, as he pulled Ohno by the neck and kissed him again, but this time, he went for Ohno’s lower lip, and just like how Ohno had previously done, he sucked on his lip, and bit it, but instead, he bit harder than Ohno, with the intention of making to other experience pain.

          Ohno quickly flinched and separated from Nino. Nino started laughing and Ohno rubbed his lower lip. He brought his thumb to massage the bitten area, and saw that he was bleeding.

          Nino’s laugh quickly faded and raised his hand to clean Ohno’s bleeding lip with his hand. Ohno assured Nino that he was fine with a kind smile. Nino thought of something and a mischievous smile took over his face.

          “Come closer.” Nino placed his hands on Ohno’s neck once again and pulled him just a breath away.

          Nino licked his lips and swallowed. He lifted his head to reach Ohno’s lips and slowly licked Ohno’s lower lip. It wasn’t a kiss or a peck, Nino was licking Ohno’s blood away.

          Ohno stared down at the closed eyed Nino with confusion.

          Nino finally stopped and said, “You how they say that when you have a cut, the best remedy is saliva.” He raised his eyebrow and smiled again. Now that Ohno stood further away from Nino, Nino lifted almost all his torso to reach Ohno, who put his hand on Nino’s forehead, stopping him from coming closer.

          “I’m okay now, see,” Ohno pouted his lips in order for Nino get a clear view where he was formerly bleeding.

          Nino sighed in disappointment and fell down on his back. Ohno had successfully gotten away from Nino’s teasing.

          Ohno finally climbed down from Nino and said, “Stand up.”

          Nino whined as he did as the other said. Ohno quickly sat down when Nino was formerly lying down.

          Just as Nino was about to complain about Ohno just taking his spot away, Ohno said, “Come on, come.”

          Nino looked at the other, confused. “Where to?”

          Ohno patted his lap.

          “You want me to sit there?” Nino asked, bewildered.

          Ohno nodded and grabbed Nino’s hand, pulling him closer. Nino pulled his hand from Ohno and said, “I’ll do it.” He uncomfortably sat sideways. At this, Ohno snickered, suppressing his laugh as much as he could.

          Nino stood up, embarrassed he was actually doing this. Ohno calmly stopped him, “Wait.” Nino stopped his pace and went back to Ohno. Ohno, still sitting down, moved forward, reaching for Nino with his hands.

          He placed his hands on Nino’s waist and pulled him closer. “Now, sit here.”

          Nino bent his knees and did as Ohno told him. He climbed onto Ohno’s lap, his knees on either side of Ohno’s hips.

          Ohno craned his neck to gaze up at Nino.

          “I’m heavy,” Nino said.

          Ohno shock his head. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

He, still holding onto Nino’s waist, pushed him down, allowing the other to sit comfortably.

          Even though Nino was no longer burdened by his heavy weight on Ohno, he felt uncomfortable sitting so close to Ohno, especially since they were doing nothing.

          Ohno tightly wrapped his arms around Nino and pulled him closer. Nino arched his back forward and hugged Ohno back, kissing his hair, ear, neck, shoulder blade, and collarbone.

          _“I love you,”_ Nino thought, as he tightened his embrace.

          Nino gathered his courage as he thought “ _I have to say it, not only think it!”_

          He pulled away from Ohno, and rested his forehead on Ohno’s, gently trailing with his hand from his jaw line to his chest.

          “What’s the matter?” Ohno asked, confused by Nino’s sudden act of affection.

          Just as Nino uttered the first word, he was interrupted by the loud vibrate noise that could be heard from the kitchen table. At first, they thought it was a text and Nino chose to ignore the device that was asking for attention.

          The vibrating continued. It was a phone call and not a text, they concluded. Nino reluctantly climbed down and went to reach for his annoying cell phone.

          It was his manager. Surprisingly, that man had an amazing timing each time he sent a text or called. The last time he called, he was about to enter the shower with Ohno. It seemed as if his manager was preventing Nino from taking a step forward in his relationship with Ohno.

          “What is it?” he answered annoyed.

          “I have good news for you!” he ignored the other’s obvious tone of annoyance. _You always say that._ He rolled his eyes and waited for the other to take a hint and continue talking. As his manager heard no reply, he continued in an exciting voice, “You won’t believe this! Just today, you got three commercials lined up!”

          Nino’s eyes widened in surprise and a big smile spread across his face. “Really!?” he almost screamed in excitement, to which Ohno turned to look at Nino. Finally! Finally, his efforts would pay off!

          His manager was equally excited. “Yes! From all the shows you and Ohno have been filming for promotions, today they have begun airing them!”

          “Really!?” Nino exclaimed again. He found this hard to believe. Even though he had always wanted to be the main lead in either a movie or a drama that wasn’t porn, he had never considered getting offers for commercials.

          His manager said nothing, but Nino assumed he was too excited to remember they were talking on the phone and just nodded his head. He told him goodbye and quickly run up to Ohno to tell him the good news.

          This is when he realized how much he had been suffering these last ten days. He felt like shit as he was neglected by both Ohno and his passion, acting. (Even though, he was the one who neglected Ohno.)

          Ohno was checking his cell phone, but was soon jacked by Nino who threw it aside and, as if it was the most natural thing, he went back to his former position on Ohno lap and held his hands.

          Ohno was taken aback by Nino’s forwardness, and before he had the opportunity to ask, Nino spoke in a thrilled voice. “I got three commercials lined up!”

          Ohno immediately smiled at the news. Nino was a natural actor, a natural entertainer, and he deserved those three commercials and even more. “That’s good, that’s really good.”

          All of a sudden, he saw Nino’s eyes get teary and before he knew it, Nino’s tears were falling down his cheeks.

          Ohno, flustered, didn’t know what to do.

          Nino was quick to notice how uncomfortable Ohno would feel with him crying right in front of him, so he spoke, “I, I am just so glad. This is-“ Nino was unable to continue, as his sobs were getting harder. He had worked as an AV actor for six years now and even though he was one of the top AV actors, he never got the satisfaction he wanted.

          Yes, he was an actor, but he was mostly known for his skills on bed and not for his acting skills. He was glad he took this challenge. He was delighted he hadn’t turned off the offer of doing this film, Embracing Love.

          Unknowingly, he earned what he had desired before. What he thought he would never obtain.

          He was now working his way up to fame, and not for his sex skills, but for his acting talent and being himself on national television. He was receiving love, not only from the audience, but also from Ohno, the man he was lucky and delighted to have met in this film.

          Nino raised his hands to wipe his tears, but Ohno pulled them away and wiped his tears with his thumbs and gave him a warm smile.

          Nino started wondering that if Ohno was not present, that if Ohno didn’t love him, would he still be as happy as he was at receiving this news? He had no answer to his question. And he wished he would never have it. After all, he had no intention of letting Ohno not be by his side, and most of all, he had no intention of making Ohno stop loving him. Quite on the contrary, he wished Ohno loved him even more.


	15. Chapter 15

“Let’s go on a trip.” Nino said.

          He had been thinking about this for a while. Just yesterday, when he had barely made up with Ohno, he figured it was finally time to give in. He felt nervous suddenly saying this, but he was also a man. And he, by no means, was indifferent about Ohno and his feelings.

          Ohno turned from his cellphone. Recently, it seemed as if he was always using it. When Nino leaned in to see what he was doing, he would immediately close it and then a fight filled with flirting would begin.

          “When?” There was a sparkle in his eyes.

          “How about just a one day trip?” he stopped for a moment to think. “We don’t have anything this afternoon or evening until tomorrow night, so perhaps…” He hesitated. He looked at Ohno, to see if the man knew where he was going. Apparently, he didn’t. The hesitation that was seen in his eyes was soon replaced by slight annoyance at the other’s dense nature. He cleared his throat and continued, “An overnight trip.” He quickly glanced at Ohno.

          Ohno smiled brightly. “That sound great, Nino!”

          “But where to?” Nino asked, confused.

          Ohno’s mouth turned into a shape of an “o,” barely thinking about that. He frowned, thinking, and finally said, “Anywhere is fine.”

          “Then, how about-” Nino stopped. His words were replaced by a small laugh. Just thinking about _that_ place made him smile uncontrollably.

          Ohno bent his head in confusion. Somehow, Nino’s laugh was contagious, as he half-smiled at the sight of the other in front of him.

          “Let’s just pack,” Nino skipped to his bedroom. Ohno happily followed from behind.

***

          They both sat on the subway to where Ohno had no idea where it was heading to. Nino’s mood was good, as he kept on holding his laugh and playing with Ohno, secretly flirting with the other.

          With less than an hour, they had packed two small bags, just enough for a one night stay at wherever Nino chose. Ohno trusted Nino and just packed his toothbrush, skin lotion, and another pair of clothes for the following day.

          On the other hand, Nino’s bag was slightly bigger than Ohno’s.

          “Where are we going?” Ohno asked for the eighth time.

          Nino looked away and turned to the window, admiring the sunset and the beautiful scenery before them.

          Ohno let go of this topic once more, and secretly held Nino’s hand, hiding from the sleepy eyes of about ten people who were going home from a hard day at work.

          As soon as Nino felt Ohno’s hand on his, he tightened his grip and gently smiled at the other.

***

          Almost two hours had gone by and Ohno was feeling sleepy, despite the fact that it was barely 10 P.M. He no longer bothered Nino about where they were going. He decided it was best to just let the subway take them to their destination, after all, Nino was stubborn and would not even give the other a hint.

          Ohno suddenly felt a strong tug on his arm. This woke him with a start, as he looked around, and they were the only ones left on the subway.

          “Look, we are almost there,” Nino announced, voice filled with excitement.

          Ohno turned to look at the window. They were just besides the sea. Now this most definitely woke Ohno up, as his eyes had become wide open.

          The both turned to face each other for a moment, both glad they had decided to take a trip.

          Nino got down and Ohno walked a few steps behind him, unfamiliar with where they were at. Nino, on the other hand, seemed to know this place all too well.

          “We’re almost there,” he took Ohno by the hand and dragged him along.

          Almost five minutes of walking, and Nino stood with a baffled Ohno by his side in front of a love hotel.

          Nino was taking further steps inside when Ohno stopped his steps. “But Nino, this is…?” Ohno looked around some more. No matter how he looked at it, it was love hotel.

          “It’s a hotel, what about it?” Nino asked as he faked oblivion.

          “Yes, but it’s not a reg-”

          Nino stopped Ohno mid sentence by pressing his finger on Ohno’s lips and shushing him. He proceeded by walking to the counter, receiving a key, and then walked behind Ohno, pushing him to the elevator.

          If this was going where Ohno thought it was going, this was going all too well for him. They were in a love hotel with beautiful scenery of the sea. This all seemed too romantic. This all seemed like a too well planned out antic of Nino for the sake of teasing him.

          He sighed as he half reluctantly and half expecting rode the elevator with Nino by his side.

          Nino opened to door, all too used to these kinds of places, places that were unknown to the naive Ohno.

          Even though Ohno was also an AV actor, he rarely visited these places. His only motive for coming to these places was because of work, and even then, he didn’t like them all that much.

          Now that Nino was the one inviting him, he still didn’t like these types of hotels. They were filled with an atmosphere that would excite even the most quiet and timid man.

          He walked behind the younger man and saw a familiar room. The room looked all too similar to the one where they had their audition for the film.

          Everything seemed the same. From the location of the window to the brand of the television. They did differ though, like the fact that there were no cameras and only them two inside. Also, instead of twin beds with a table in between, it was just one queen bed occupying the spot where both beds and a small table were at.

          Ohno carefully looked at the room, amazed by the similarity. He looked at Nino, who said, “Doesn’t this look familiar?”

          Ohno nodded, speechless, as his lazy eyes wondered yet again at the room.

          “I saw this room on the internet a while back, and was just too similar.” He looked at the floor, embarrassed.

          “That easy?” Ohno asked.

          Nino shook his head, “It’s a hotel chain, and even though some looked similar in the simplicity, they still differed. I chose this one because you’ve recently taken up a liking to the sea, right?” He shyly looked at Ohno.

          Ohno could no longer stop a smile from appearing in his face.

          “Nino…” he said.

          Nino took a couple of steps back, the air was turning uncomfortable. Nino hadn’t planned sex, at least not yet, and the way the mood was, everything was all too confusing.

          Nino walked towards the balcony and just turned his head to invite Ohno, “Come see!”

          Ohno stared from the distance at the figure in front of him. He stared from his small ankles to his delicate hips, his thin waist, manly shoulders, to the back of his head. He took slow steps towards the man. As he got closer and closer, the more intensely Ohno looked at the other.

          His smooth skin was beyond what he knew could exist. And the way he was delicately leaning on the balcony fence just urged Ohno do what he was controlling not to.

          He finally reached to other and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind.

Nino immediately reacted at the touch of the other, but nevertheless, he said nothing. He could feel Ohno rest his chin on his shoulder. It was times like these when he thought of how perfect their bodies were made for each other. The way Ohno always found a way to comfortably lie next to Nino. The way everything seemed so natural and nothing seemed forced.

          Nino smiled as he raised his hands to grab Ohno’s in a warm touch. At this, Ohno gently kissed Nino’s neck, and at the same time, admiring the dark sea in front of them.

          Nino separated from Ohno and said, “I brought something.” He walked towards his bag and took out a wine bottle. It was no wonder his bag was bigger than Ohno’s.

          He got two glasses from the small kitchen available and sat on a chair in the balcony. He patted the seat beside him, inviting Ohno to have a glass with him.

          Right in front of them was the ocean. Everything was darkness, no street lights, or car lights at their sight. It seemed as if they stretched out their hand, they’d hit a wall. The only thing that they saw was the inside of the room and the glow on the face of the other thanks to the dim light of the room.

          Ohno started, curious, “What suddenly make you want to come on a trip?”

          Nino took a sip of his glass and said, “I wanted something new.”

          Ohno looked at the other and just nodded. They were silent for five minutes, but instead of awkwardness in the air, they found peace.

          “You’ve been with many girls before?” Ohno asked, staring in the distance.

          Nino coughed, surprised by the bold question. “Well, I _am_ a porn actor,” he said proudly.

          Ohno looked at Nino as he was analyzing him. “Not that way, I mean relationships.”

          Nino shook his head and said, “Just once.”

          “Why did you break up?”

          Nino pained at this question. His expression said he was uncomfortable with this topic. He remained quiet.

          Ohno took notice of this and said, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

          Nino let out a dry laugh while looking at his wine glass. “It’s okay, I don’t mind, I’m over it already,” he assured Ohno with a smile.

          Nino organized his thoughts for a minute, which seemed like eternity for Ohno. Inside, Ohno was already regretting asking this question. But he wanted to know more of about Nino. His past, his thoughts- everything.

          Nino emptied his glass and finally started, “We were about twenty years old at that time. We had gone to the same high school. I liked her, and so I confessed to her. We were both working at a restaurant. It all seemed to be like destiny was putting us together.

          The first time I confessed, she blew me off. She had said nothing, but it’s basically as if she rejected me. I confessed a year later again, and apparently, she also liked me back.”

          He glanced at Ohno, who kept staring at him, watching how his expression would change as he told the heartbreaking story of his past lover.

          He forced a smile and continued, “It was a miracle, I thought.” He nervously scratched his nape. “For two years, we went out. We loved each other deeply, at least that was what I wanted to believe. But for half a year already, she started seeing this other guy.

          She was the first person I loved, so it hit me pretty badly. I was immature, I admit. As soon as we broke up, I started sleeping with countless of nameless girls.” He glanced at Ohno again. Ohno nodded, telling him to continue. “One time, during foreplay, a girl had this kink of making me act different characters in movies. I would act, and she was the audience. It was fun, I was praised as she was turned on by me acting like one of his favorite character or actor.

          Later, she told me I was really good at acting. Even to the point of becoming an actor. I mean me? As an actor? I laughed at her suggestion, but when I was alone, I was actually considering it. I went to countless auditions to become an actor, but I failed each and every time.”

          Nino stopped to take a sip of his wine. He found his glass empty, allowing Ohno to refill it. He suddenly remembered something and said, “I’m sorry, I got off topic just now.”

          Ohno closed his eyes and gently shook his head, “Tell me more.”

          Nino started playing with his fingers and continued, “I wanted to stop trying to be an actor, and perhaps aim for an education. You know, college has become a thing to be successful. But then a guy tried to scam me, telling me I could earn a lot of money and that I just had to follow them, and they’d show me what the job was about.

          I knew it was something dangerous, perhaps even illegal, but I still followed him. I got to a room and they told me take off my clothes. There was a girl already undressed too. The cameras were ready, and so was the bed. I didn’t care about anything. So I just went along with it. I enjoyed sex. To the point of not minding if others were watching or recording me enjoying it. They payed me well. They were surprised I hadn’t run away, since I knew exactly what I was doing. The guy who brought me there is some big shot on the porn industry, so he quickly got me a job. I became big after six years, and so here I am.”

          He forced a smile and said, “Boring, right?”

          Before he knew it, Ohno was standing up and leaning down towards him. He gently hugged him. “You’ve had it tough. It’s alright now.” He patted Nino’s head, just like he would do with a child.

          Nino noticed his eyes getting wet. He had never thought he had it tough. He was just living his life the best he could. He assumed everyone had it tough. He fought his tears from escaping his eyes and hugged Ohno back.

          He had thought he had lived a boring life. But now he realized how complicated his life had actually been, especially with parents who were unsupportive and kicked him out as soon as he graduated high school.

          Nino lost count of the time Ohno spent comforting him, and so did the other.

          It wasn’t until Ohno felt a small drop of water in his arm. At first, he thought they were Nino’s tears, but the drops were felt on his neck, face, and back. Soon, it was no longer drizzling, but a huge amount of water started falling.

          Nino was the first to react. He ran to the room and quickly, Ohno followed. They closed the glass door and started lightly laughing.

          “The wine...” Nino said. He pointed outside the glass door, where the wine stood half way finished. “Go get it,” Nino ordered.

Ohno lightly chuckled and went on Nino’s orders. He took a deep breath and was quick on his feet to reach out for the wine and the two glasses, spilling a little on the process.

          He went back into the room with a triumphant smile, showing Nino the two glasses.

          Nino was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for the glass of wine to arrive to his hand. And it did. Ohno went to him and poured him the wine that he had spilled as he stumbled his way back in.

          He sat beside Nino, further away than he would like. They had already emptied three glasses each, yet that was nowhere enough for either of them to even feel tipsy.

          Compared to the mood on the balcony, now that they were surrounded by four walls and sitting on a bed, instead of the peace they found in silence before, the silence they now experienced was pure awkwardness.

          Nino had revealed his past to Ohno, who helped the other realize his feelings. The rain had helped ease the mood, but now that they had sat down and heard nothing but each other’s breath, the drops of the rain hitting the roof, and thunders in the background, they didn’t know how to bring up a new topic.

          Ohno kept moving his glass of wine in circles, as he stared at the liquid spin round and round. Nino, on the other hand, kept clearing his throat. Perhaps Ohno will say something, he thought, but he knew Ohno wasn’t one to talk.

As if Ohno was hypnotizing himself to speak by staring at the spinning liquid, he said, “I’m glad you told me that. Thank you.”

          As soon as Nino heard Ohno’s voice, he turned to face the other. He shyly smiled and nodded.

          With Nino still staring at him, Ohno raised his hand to reach for Nino’s neck. Nino reached for Ohno’s waist as they closed the distance. Nino closed his eyes first, anticipating Ohno’s lips and tongue.

          Ohno slowly leaned forward, eyes not leaving his target: Nino’s lips. He pressed his lips on Nino’s, and as they continued their needy kisses and hot touches, Nino was slowly leaning back, laying down on the bed with Ohno hovering over him.

          Ohno’s kisses kept going lower and lower, reaching Nino’s belly button below his shirt and reached his pants. The way things were going, Ohno was sure now was the time to take a step forward. That even though Nino had rejected him before, the Nino of now wouldn’t do such a thing.

          He was wrong.

          Ohno was undoing the button of Nino’s jeans, but as soon as Nino noticed what Ohno’s hands were doing, he sat up, stopping the man by holding his head.

          “Not yet,” Nino said.

          _Deja vu,_ thought Ohno.

          Ohno obeyed, and took Nino’s shirt off for better access to the other’s chest. Almost immediately, he attacked it with kisses, every single spot, making lovebites everywhere it was possible.

          Ohno stopped and cupped Nino’s face and hungrily kissed him.

          Nino closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. _Something is wrong_ , Nino thought as he opened his eyes.

          He found Ohno with his eyes closed, but with a clear frown on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and the way he was kissing him was not a loving kiss or a kiss of desire or lust. It was one of desperation.

          Nino pulled Ohno away and cupped his cheeks. Still out of breath and looking directly at his eyes, he said, “Why do you look like you’re in so much pain?”


	16. Chapter 16

Nino intensely stared at Ohno with a confused expression. “Why?” he repeated, pain in his voice.

          Ohno touched his eyebrows and straightened them and shook his head, “It’s nothing.” _It’s not nothing, we need to talk this out,_ Ohno thought. He touched Nino’s hand, which was still cupping his cheek, and said, “You always reject me.”

          There it was again. Ohno’s pained expression. The one Nino had wished so hard not to ever see again, yet there is was once again. And he was the cause of it _again_.

          “I’m here with you, I’m not rejecting you,” Nino clarified.

          Ohno looked away from Nino’s hazel eyes. He _just_ rejected him. And yet the other man is saying otherwise.

          Ohno fixed his gaze on Nino for a good minute, until he whispered, “I want you.”

          Nino smirked, as his hands circled Ohno’s neck, pulling him closer, as he whispered into his ear, “And I want you too.”

          Nino started nibbling Ohno’s ear as he buried his hands into Ohno’s damp hair. He tugged at the other’s hair, pulling closer and closer each time, and a small moan leaving Ohno’s lips.

          Just as Nino stopped to gasp for air, Ohno pulled away and went for Nino’s neck, leaving more love bites as if he was claiming him his.

          “Stop,” said Nino in between his small moans. Ohno, again, stopped at the command of Nino. He continued, “Let me.”

          Ohno turned to look at Nino, where he found the man with a smirk in his face and with an unpredictable expression. In a blink of an eye, Ohno found himself below Nino.

          Nino licked his lips and grinned. He unbuttoned Ohno’s shirt and stared from his lips to his jaw to his neck to his collarbone and to his chest, all the way to his navel.

          Below him, Ohno kept smiling, giggling at the ticklish kisses and touches Nino kept doing.

          Nino started undoing Ohno’s belt, and at this, Ohno’s eyes immediately opened his eyes wide in surprise, yet he said nothing and let the other man continue.

          “Wow!” Nino exclaimed as he took Ohno’s member in both of his hands. _It looks even bigger than on the DVDs,_ Nino thought. Without intending to, it quickly hardened, and Nino couldn’t help but smile at the sight of a turned on Ohno.

          “Nino, please stop,” Ohno begged as he tried his best to sound as if he were composed.

          Nino giggled before he took the hardened member into his mouth. It was Nino’s second blowjob, yet it certainly didn’t feel like it was. The man’s tongue kept moving mischievously around Ohno’s hard length.

          Ohno threw his head back, enjoying the sensation of Nino’s lips, tongue, and mouth. He moaned harder as Nino tightened his lips and began moving his head back and forth.

          “You don’t have to,” Ohno managed to say, despite the fact that he was obviously enjoying it.

          Nino continued with his movements, enjoying bringing pleasure to the other man. He pulled away, as he took, once again, the erect member into his hands and started licking the head, sending Ohno goose bumps.

          Again, Ohno’s member was fully in his mouth, and Ohno kept reminding himself not to start thrusting into Nino’s mouth, yet it was futile, but not unbearable for Nino.

          Nino started moving faster, aiming for Ohno to climax with just a blowjob. He looked up at Ohno, who was grabbing the bedsheet to control himself, and smirked.

          He continued, and finally tasted Ohno’s pre-cum. Ohno immediately sat up and grabbed Nino’s head. “Nino, I think I’m going to-” Ohno said between his moans.

          Nino ignored his pleas and continued. At first, he had been debating on whether he would be able to take Ohno. But he damn felt stupid for thinking that way. Even though he had never given a proper blowjob, he remembered that Ohno was also a man. That the places he felt good, Ohno would probably feel good too.

          As he took the other man, he started remembering his first sex with Ohno. A memory he wished he would’ve preserved better. At the moment, he hardly remembered anything, other than the fact that Ohno had told him he loved him and that he had given a sloppy blowjob. the worst thing of all was that he forgot the feeling of Ohno thrusting into him. He only remembered the pain that came the next morning.

          Back then, never would he have thought he would have spent a whole night researching about sex between two males.

          It seemed as if Ohno was knowledgeable in that area, but Nino wasn’t. And he wanted to give Ohno the most pleasure he could.

          “Oh god, Nino,” Ohno moaned as he finally reached his climax on Nino’s face.

          Nino was surprised at the sight of another man’s cum on his face and mouth, but nevertheless, he still swallowed it whole. Even though Ohno had protested against it, Nino tasted the other man.

          “Now it’s my turn,” Ohno pushed Nino against the bed with a perverse grin on his face.

          Nino smirked, a perverted and dominant Ohno was something he had barely just discovered he loved. He quickly took off his shirt and allowed Ohno to take off the rest, both Nino’s clothes and his.

          Ohno struggled with Nino’s button, so he helped, but as soon as the button was undone, the pants and underwear quickly disappeared too.

          Ohno stood on his knees, with Nino’s hips trapped between. He stared down on Nino, as the dim light made Nino seemed all the more perfect and loveable. His eyes went from his forehead shining from sweat to his visible ribs, and finally to Nino’s hard length, screaming for attention.

          But that attention wasn’t given all that easily.

          Ohno leaned down and brushed away Nino’s hair from his forehead and kissed it in the most delicate way. His arms roamed about every inch of Nino’s body, as if he would never have a chance to see him this exposed again.

          Nino’s erect nipples were also screaming for attention. And they soon got them, as Ohno started playing with them. As compared to the ticklish feeling Nino had given Ohno before, Nino was more sensitive, and felt nothing ticklish. He felt pure excitement.

          A moan immediately left his lips as Ohno’s other hand roamed on Nino’s lower regions. This time, Nino didn’t bother controlling his voice, he was feeling too good to care about the erotic and lustful noises leaving his lips.

          Ohno took Nino’s member on his hand and vigorously started jerking his hand back and forth, causing Nino to gasp for air.

          Ohno’s movements slowed down, allowing Nino to calm down his quick beating heart and breath and said, “Get inside.”

          He stared up at Ohno, who was looking back with eyes full of lust. He took Nino’s hair and caught him in a lustful kiss, deep and aggressive.

          They separated gasping for air as Ohno quickly, before Nino could expect it, went to get the lube he always carried for these types of situations, and slowly rolled a finger around his hole, slowly pressing it as the finger found its way in.

          Nino held onto the bed sheet, and he swore that if Ohno were at a hand’s distance, he would’ve buried his fingers on his back.

          Slowly, letting Nino get accustomed to this new feeling, Ohno slipped a second finger. With just two fingers in, Nino was already furrowing his eyebrows, and tightening around the fingers. Ohno started scissoring his fingers, letting Nino get accustomed to the foreign touch.

          And it was not easy for Nino. As every movement from Ohno’s fingers brought him a sensation he had never felt before. A sensation he had forgotten he had felt before. His body would strongly react to Ohno’s touch.

          “Hurry up,” Nino begged.

          Ohno looked up at Nino and snorted. He could barely deal with two fingers and he still wanted more.

          He, just as always, obeyed Nino, and inserted a third finger. At least, he tried to. But Nino was still not ready for his third finger. He added more lube and tried yet again, this time, it went in as Nino screamed in both pleasure and pain.

          Ohno looked up at Nino with concerned eyes, but there he found Nino smiling, out of breath, and with blushed cheeks, clearly enjoying the feeling. Ohno slowly shoved his fingers in and out of Nino, who kept on moaning and trying to say inaudible and incoherent words.

          In no time, Nino got accustomed to Ohno’s slim fingers. And Ohno noticed this too, as he pulled away and finally held his member, ready to enter Nino.

          “Can I?” Ohno asked. Nino licked his lips in both excitement and anticipation as he nodded.

          “Here I go,” Ohno announced, receiving an annoyed growl from Nino.

Ohno had told himself countless of times to be gentle, yet not that the time came, he was no longer the benevolent and passive Ohno.

          As soon as the head entered Nino’s warm hole, Ohno’s heat took over him, and thrust his throbbing member into Nino in one go.

          Nino yelped as Ohno was still positioning himself to start thrusting. Nino’s breath started accelerating, as did his heart beats.

          Ohno started merciless thrusting in a steady rhythm, each time rubbing against Nino’s prostate, earning more and more moans and groans coming out of Nino.

          Ohno held Nino’s waist for support as he started thrusting softly. Nine soft thrusts and then he would hard thrust, and each time he thrust hard, Nino would groan, shut his eyes tight, and held the bed sheet even tighter. Ohno continued in a patterned with five soft and then five hard thrusts, and Nino sure as hell was enjoying Ohno’s technique.

          Ohno softly moaned between his lips as he finally reached out for Nino’s throbbing and dripping member.

          Nino reached out for Ohno’s arms and pulled him closer, “Get closer,” he said, rubbing their chests against each other, enjoying the friction it brought.

          Now with Ohno closer, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly, as he buried his fingertips on his hands. He tightly shut his eyes and as he was hoping, found Ohno’s mouth, kissing him roughly as Ohno tried his best to thrust, jerk with his member, and kiss him.

          And Nino admitted he was damn good at multitasking. He was good at everything.

          Ohno kept staring down as Nino. He was finally his. His efforts hadn’t been in vain. He was making the man he loved happy and most of all, he felt loved at the moment their bodies became one. He smiled, and Nino felt a smile in their kiss and so with half-opened eyes, he stared at Ohno and smiled too. Even though they were out of breath, the moment Nino smiled at Ohno, time had stopped for Ohno.

          He stopped moving his body, hands, and lips.

          With his other hand, he traced Nino’s cheeks and jaw line with his fingertips. Below him, Nino blinked, confused.

          “Is something wrong?” Nino asked, relaxing his tight hole around Ohno’s hard flesh.

          Ohno kept staring at Nino with loving eyes. He pecked him, shook his head, and said, “I’m just happy.”

          Nino giggled and said, “Idiot.” He tightened his arms around Ohno and started kissing him yet again. His needy tongue exploring Ohno’s wet mouth and vise versa.

          Ohno had also started thrusting yet again as his hand kept running up and down Nino’s length.

          “Ohno, I’m close,” Nino said between his moans.

          Ohno balanced his upper body with his other hand, still rubbing Nino’s throbbing length with the other, and began thrusting hard each time.

          Nino gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight, feeling his orgasm reaching.

          Ohno thrusted two more times as Nino whimpered and came all over Ohno’s hand and stomach. He thrusted another two more times before cuming inside Nino, smiling, relieved.

          Ohno’s hand went weak, as he fell on top of Nino, who welcomed him in a warm embrace.

          He moved to his side, allowing Nino to see all the mess they had both made. “We need to clean this up,” Nino said.

          Ohno pouted his lips and lightly shook his head. He was in no mood for cleaning up, not after he had finally made Nino his, both body and soul.

          Nino went for Ohno’s ear and whispered in a soft and husky voice, “Let’s go take a bath.”

          Ohno immediately opened his eyes awake and pulled his head back, looking for Nino’s eyes. He found the other man grinning at his reaction.

          He smiled back, nodded excitedly, and was the first one to stand up, holding Nino’s hand and leading the way to the bathroom.

          Just barely, Nino had the time to take a cover from the bed and wrap it around his naked body. As compared to Nino, Ohno walked around naked, comfortable with being seen by Nino. As soon as he turned to look at Nino, covered already, he felt shy all of a sudden, but nevertheless, turned on the bathtub faucet, and waited for warm water to come out.

          Nino covered the toilet seat and sat down. As soon as he sat down, he yelped and stood up, the pain from their previous activity coming all at once.

          Ohno placed a soft hand on Nino’s shoulder and said, “Sorry?”

          Nino lightly shook his head and said, “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

          Ohno went back to check the water, and luckily, it was already warm enough. “Get in first,” he told Nino. “The warm water will do you good.”

          “I was planning on going first either way,” Nino mumbled, making it impossible for Ohno to pick up.

          “Then, where do I go?” Ohno asked, confused.

          Nino, already sitting down in the middle of the tub, pulled Ohno’s arms, and dragged Ohno behind him.

          Ohno uncomfortably sat down and stared at Nino’s back, not sure where to put his legs, so instead, he just hugged his knees.

          Ohno saw Nino lean backwards, and so he just leaned even more back until he was against the wall.

          Nino finally turned his head, and an annoyed expression was present. He sighed and pushed himself back even more, as he reached out for Ohno’s arms and wrapped them on his waist.

          After Ohno’s arms were set, he furrowed his eyebrows as his hands wandered behind him again, looking for Ohno’s legs and spread them, adjusting himself in front of Ohno.

          _So this is what he wanted_ , Ohno thought, as a smiled appeared on his face.

          Nino could feel Ohno tightening his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

          At this, Nino let his head rest on Ohno’s, as his hand delicately caressed Ohno’s cheek.

          Nino suddenly started laughing, covering his mouth with his hand.

          Ohno half-smiled as he asked, “What is it?”

          “That was nothing like the sex we had to do for the movie.” He laughed some more.

          Ohno didn’t find it particularly funny, but still smiled. “It _was_ acting.”

          “Yeah, I know, but I was just moaning and you kept thrusting and rubbing against me below the covers. I doubt that could be called a sex scene.”

          “We were not filming porn, Nino,” Ohno sighed.

          “But you were still hard…” Nino said under his breath, but loud enough for Ohno to hear.

          “You noticed!?” Ohno loosened his grip on Nino’s waist.

          Nino nodded. “You thought I wouldn’t notice. You tried avoiding touching me and when Sho said the scene it was okay, you ran by yourself. Great way to not make it obvious.”

          Ohno sighed again. “Let me wash your hair,” he said.

          “Hey, don’t change the topic.”

          “I do what I want.” Ohno reached out for the shampoo bottle. But soon Nino jerked it away.

          “Do you?” he smirked.

          “Okay, okay, I was hard, so what? You kept rejecting me back then, how was I supposed to control myself with you naked below me, moaning, and constantly kissing me.”

          “It’s called acting.” Nino gave the bottle to Ohno.

          “Lower yourself,” Ohno told Nino, as the other did what he was told, submerging his hair into the water.

          Ohno started working with his fingers on Nino’s head with the shampoo.

          Nino closed his eyes, enjoying the head massage Ohno was also giving him.

          “Finished?” he asked.

          “Yes, get down again.”

          Once he was out of the water, there was no more shampoo, but now Ohno had a clear view to Nino’s wet hair. He circled his arms around Nino’s waist again and kissed his nape.

          Nino flinched and shrugged him off with a giggle.

          “Turn around,” Nino said.

          Ohno turned and so did Nino, splashing some water onto Ohno’s back and hair.

          Compared to Ohno’s long shampooing, Nino took less than three minutes.

          “Turn around,” Nino said after he finished.

          And Ohno did. But this time, Nino didn’t turn around again. He stared at a wet haired Ohno, licked his lips and swallowed.

          “What is it?” Ohno asked.

          He was ignored, as Nino’s hands went to touch Ohno’s wet hair.

          “I’m going out,” Nino said, standing up, leaving a dumbfounded Ohno on the tub.

          “Wait! Me too!” Ohno ran after Nino, following him after putting a towel around his hips.

          Nino was quick to dress and was already changing the bed sheets to lie down. Ohno dressed as fast as he could, stumbling with his pants and struggling to put his shirt on. Nino, already lying down on the bed, stared at the clumsy man.

          He lazily “dried” his hair with a towel and joined Nino.

          Almost immediately, Nino adjusted himself on Ohno’s shoulder and ran a hand through Ohno’s wet hair. Once and then twice. By the third time, Ohno asked, “Is wet hair a thing for you?”

          Nino’s smile was replaced by a smirk. “And if it is?” Nino tempted, as he lifted his leg and placed it over Ohno.

          “I’m just taking note of what you like,” Ohno grinned and placed a kiss on his forehead.

And from the giggles and soft murmurs that could be heard from the room, Nino’s voice echoed, as he said, “Now you are mine forever,” followed by a smooch.

***

          The morning sun woke both men from their deep slumber.

          Ohno, soon as he was awake, shut his eyes tight, fighting the threatening light, whose only purpose seemed to be that of waking him up.

          He lazily opened his eyes and groaned at the light movement he made.

          Nino had fallen asleep on top of his arm, which was now in pain. Ohno put a facade and pretended everything was alright when Nino opened his eyes to see what was bothering the other man.

          He sat up, and soon Ohno followed, or intended too, but the pain took over and his facade was soon destroyed.

          With worry in his eyes, Nino asked, “Are you okay?”

          Ohno smiled weakly and held his shoulder to lessen the pain, “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped his steps and turned around. “At what time do we need to check out?”

          Nino sat on the floor and started looking for his cell phone and checked the hour. He gasped. “We have twenty minutes,” he exclaimed as he rose from the floor and started changing his clothes.

          Ohno went ahead to the bathroom and slowly moved his shoulder in circular motions. After getting used to movement, he left the bathroom and started changing his clothes too.

          He glanced towards Nino when he had taken off his shirt. He snickered at the sight of what he had done the night before, proud of his achievement, thus receiving a glare from Nino, who was not too happy with having to use a scarf the following days.

          Ohno shrugged and continued dressing himself, feigning he felt anything but pain.

          “Should we go to the beach?” Ohno asked once they had checked out, a huge grin on his face and sparkling eyes.

          _Ugh, the sea_ , Nino thought, but as he saw Ohno struggling with his arm, he felt bad for the other man and nodded.

          They carried their shoes as they walked barefoot, feeling the sand every time they took a step. Ohno loved the feeling, while Nino regretted ever taking his shoes off, not that he would ever tell Ohno, at least, not today.

          Ohno changed the hand in which he carried his shoes and grabbed Nino’s hand.

          _What is this, a drama?_ Nino reacted in his mind, but said nothing and intertwined his fingers with Ohno’s.

          The sun kept shining brightly, but not enough for either of them to sweat, as the air was cool. The beach was deserted, with only a couple of visitors, but none of which recognized them.

          In fact, Ohno already knew Nino hated the ocean, the sea, and the beach, basically, anything that had to do with water. He had followed Nino enough before to know that Nino never filmed somewhere near the sea and he remembered Nino mentioned it once during a small interview he had had. Nino was making an effort, and Ohno knew this. A smile never left Ohno’s lips throughout their walk on the beach.

          But from the distance, a continuous clicking sound could be heard.


	17. Chapter 17

Nino led a reluctant Ohno to the subway. Nino noticed how Ohno didn’t want to leave and knew that deep in his mind, perhaps he even wanted to ride a boat.

          Before Ohno had the opportunity to say anything, Nino said, “I just remembered that I have something to do. We have to leave already.”

          Ohno pouted his lips, but nevertheless, still nodded.

***

          “Ohno, wake up,” Nino whispered close to Ohno’s ear, gently shaking his shoulder.

          “Mhmm?” Ohno stirred in his sleep, not bothering to open his eyes as he reached for Nino, pulling him closer to his body.

          “Ohno!” Nino raised his voice, causing Ohno to finally open his eyes.

          He let go of Nino’s waist and sat down, blinking a couple of times to adjust himself to the morning sun and driving the sleepiness away.

          “Look at this.” Nino opened his cell phone and showed Ohno an article.

          Ohno squinted, wrinkling his nose, and finally managed to read the headline and see a picture. “They came out great,” he said in a husky voice, slouching.

          Nino said nothing in reply. He was speechless. They were just caught dating and the first thing that came to Ohno was the quality of the pictures? He shook his head and made his way to the living room, letting his body fall on the couch.

          Ohno sighed. Nino saying nothing and leaving had become an action he did only when he was upset or angry. At the moment, Ohno figured he was both.

          Ohno lazily walked towards the living room, shoulders dropped and still squinting, not fully awake yet.

          Nino sat on the couch, leaning back. As soon as he saw Ohno, he glared at the other, but before he could start, Ohno sat on the floor, between Nino’s legs and hugged Nino’s thighs, resting his head.

          “Can we not think about this now?” Ohno asked.

          Nino straightened and dug his fingers into Ohno’s hair, gently touching his scalp. “I don’t like it,” Nino said, looking everywhere but at Ohno, who lay on his bare thighs with closed eyes.

          “Everyone already knows about us. They won’t make a big deal. Trust me.”

          Nino hadn’t thought about that yet. His career as an actor was finally growing, and a rumor would just set him back. But everyone already knew about him and Ohno. Everyone had basically accepted them already. They had nothing to fear.

          Yet he was still scared.

          As compared to the last two times, he was bothered about the rumor going from mouth to mouth, but he didn’t care. Because they were not true. If he was asked, he denied them, and that would be the end of it.

          Of course, there would be some people who did not believe him when he was asked and simply replied: “We aren’t dating.” But now. Now the rumor was not a rumor but a fact. Something he can’t deny. And even if he did deny it, he would just be lying to the public and he didn’t like that idea.

          He stared at Ohno falling asleep on his lap and furrowed his eyebrows. He _could_ deny it. He could. But would he?

          He stayed still for half an hour now. Ohno had fallen asleep, and even though his legs had started hurting, he wasn’t willing to wake the other man.

          Then it finally came. The call he had been expecting. A call from his manager, angry.

          The ringer woke Ohno with a start, mumbling inaudible words, as Nino answered his cell phone.

          “The premier is today. How could you be so careless!? Don’t you care about your career? We’ve been working so hard for this opportunity, but now you are messing around with guys too? We-“

          Before he was able to say anything else, Nino interrupted, walking towards the bathroom, giving a quick glance at Ohno before closing the door. “I am not messing around,” Nino said, voice stern and deep. “The premier will go just fine. Believe me, nothing will go wrong.”

          He hanged the phone, not allowing the other man to say any other words that could possibly hurt him, even if he didn’t mean hurt him.

          He walked back to Ohno, rubbing his nape and an expression saying everything was fine. “Let’s go out. We have to get there early.”

          Ohno nodded, still sitting on the floor.

          A black van waited for them outside, or at least, waited for Nino, but once his manager saw Ohno, it had become a van for both.

          The twenty minute ride was in complete silence. Ohno closed his eyes, as he did whenever he rode a car or bus.

          On the other hand, Nino was still checking how many articles had been published. There were so many variety of articles, all with different pictures. Some of the included their date on the beach holding hands, others had pictures of the subway, with both leaning on each other to get sleep.

          But the most surprising them of all was the picture of when they were both entering their apartment.

          Nino concluded they had been followed.

          He read the comments in an article after article. And surprisingly, the reaction from the public was overall positive. A couple of comments included said:

_“I knew they were together.”_

_“Judging from the movie preview, their chemistry seemed really good. This must be the reason why.”_

_“Now I can’t wait to see the movie!”_

_“Why are they still making articles about this when everyone already knows about them?”_

_“So… it’s confirmed?”_

along countless of others. When reading, the corners of his mouth turned up into a shy smile. A negative comment was on a ratio of one to thirty.

          Yet there was one comment that he couldn’t stop thinking about: _“Now we only have to wait for their companies to deny their relationship like they always do-.- But really, who are they kidding.”_

***

          Both men had their hair and make-up done in silence. Ohno wasn’t much of a talker, so unless Nino started the conversation, the silence would last an indefinite amount of time. But Nino was in no condition to have idle talk with Ohno. He was too busy with his thoughts.

          Ohno was now eating his lunch at the table. He kept offering Nino, but the other kept on rejecting his invitation to eat. His stomach would begin to hurt if he were to eat right now, he kept thinking.

          He was still sitting on the chair where he had gotten his hair and make-up done, staring nowhere in particular at the mirror, trying to gather courage for whatever may come in an hour.

          From the corner of his eye, Nino saw Ohno put the bento down and stood behind him. Ohno placed his hands on either shoulder of his and gently started to massage him.

          “It’ll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I’ll protect you,” Ohno assured.

          And he was right. Ohno would most definitely protect him. Whenever they were filming a promotion and Nino was in a pinch, Ohno, despite his nature being quiet and away from the spotlight, he reached out to help Nino. He wasn’t good at this thing called variety shows and was clumsy, constantly stuttering and messing up his words, but that also served as a way to help Nino and make him relax by making fun of him and making a tsukkomi.

          His words were most certainly assuring. Nino took a deep breath and put his hand over Ohno’s, softly squeezing it.

          At that moment, Sho entered the room without knocking, a familiar face shyly walking behind him.

          Both men flinched at the sound of the door opening and immediately let go of the other and Nino standing up. Even if people already knew of them, they were still uncomfortable showing affection to one another now that they were in a mutual relationship.

          “Hey!” Sho almost screamed, clearly excited about his film, an adaptation of his book, finally appearing on the theatres.

          “I heard Nino has three commercials ready!” He made a shocked expression, clearly overreacting. “What will you be promoting?”

          Nino ignored Sho’s overly loud voice and said, “One is for Clarisonic’s skin cleansing system, another for this cologne, and the other one is briefs.”

          Ohno choked on the last one, even though he wasn’t drinking anything. He hadn’t heard of this before. This was news to him. Of course, since Nino had never mentioned anything.

          Nino turned to face Ohno with a face that said, “There is nothing wrong with that.” But he knew what has going through Ohno’s head. It was briefs. He would have to be almost naked. But he had done it before, which was most probably the reason why they chose him to be the model. And he was grateful for that.

          Sho laughed at Ohno’s reaction and placed his hand over Aiba’s shoulder, pulling him closer, and told him in a loud whisper, “I would never let you do that.” Beside him, Aiba’s cheeks reddened, as he started giggling.

          Nino smiled wide at the sight in front of him. While Ohno still kept on imagining just what Nino would have to do for that commercial.

          As soon as Sho had whispered to Aiba, he asked them, “Are you nervous?” pretending he hadn’t just flirted in front of them.

          He looked at both men and noticed how Ohno’s eyes went from his to Nino, while said person looked at his feet.

          “Nino, listen,” Sho said, letting go of his lover and standing closer to Nino. “Have either of you wondered why I chose you two for my movie?”

          “Because we were the top AV actors?” guessed Nino.

          Sho gently shook his head. “As both of you know, I know a lot about the porn industry.” He held Aiba’s hand tightly. “I met Masaki when he was working there five years ago and he wasn’t one of the top like either of you. I noticed him because of his skills and personality, just like I did with both of you.” He stopped for a moment.

          “Not that I would make either of you my lover,” he said on the sideline. “It was just a coincidence that both of you were at the top. Before contacting either of you, I checked your personalities, a pattern on the work both of you did, and asked around to see how your relationship with one another was.

          “For a movie or acting in general, I believe the actors have to have a good relationship with one another. And I knew both of you would get along despite the rivalry going on on Nino’s side. Both of you are confident in yourselves, and that is exactly what is needed when doing a gay film, whether it’s explicit or not, because people will remember you as the actor who played a gay role.

          “I noticed a while back that you two started dating and I guess these pictures confirmed the small doubts I was having. Nino, there’s nothing to be nervous about. I have confidence in both of you to do well tonight.” He smiled at both with a small nod.

          This actually calmed Nino. Sho was open about his relationship with Aiba, yet why couldn’t he?

          He sat down again, blocking out the voices of Ohno, Sho, and Aiba, concentrating in a possible reply he’d give if he were to be asked about his relationship with Ohno. He couldn’t come up with another one, other than the one he had used before: “We aren’t dating.”

***

          The three men, along with an MC, stood on the stage in front of around three hundred and fifty people, most of which were girls and a couple of reporters with their cameras ready to film to beginning bit where the main actors and director, in this case, also author, answered the questions by the MC.

          Luckily, everything went smooth and they now sat on the front row, nervous and filled with awkwardness at the sight of themselves appearing on the big screen as compared to the low quality films they had only done before.

          The cinematography and angles were beautiful. And if Nino didn’t know he was the actor and didn’t know Ohno, he would still acknowledge their acting skills, because they were just that great. He had to admit it, even to himself. He was proud of it.

          Even so, he kept glancing sideways and trying to see behind him to see the audiences’ reactions to the love scenes. And when he got a good glimpse of their reactions, he couldn’t help a smug from appearing, as they were all smiling, giggling, and obviously too entranced in the movie to notice him looking at them.

          The moment the sex scene began, everything seemed to be awkward. He saw as Sho, who saw sitting beside Aiba, covered his lover’s eyes, even though the scene wasn’t all that revealing and the fact that Aiba, as a former AV actor, has probably seen or experienced even more.

          Nino didn’t even have a chance to laugh at the silliness of the couple beside him. For those ten minutes, never had he been so uncomfortable. He wouldn’t dare look at the screen, much less look at Ohno, so he pretended he was replying to a message on his phone.

          He glanced at Ohno, but Ohno was already looking at him. He pretended he didn’t see. Just looking at Ohno in this tense atmosphere was no good.

          As much as he tried to cover the sound of the kisses, moans, groans, and calls yearning for one another, Nino just couldn’t. He wished he could leave just these ten minutes.

          But he couldn’t. He is the actor playing the main character, and if he left right now, his reason for leaving would be obvious.

          He glanced up at the screen. He saw Ohno’s panting face, filled with sweat and eyes of lust. And rather than feeling horny, he felt like crying.

          Even though it was a sex scene, Nino recalled Ohno’s feelings when they filmed it. Filming this scene was torture for Ohno. He was hurting and he was the cause of it.

          The scene had finally changed to the next morning. And he was thankful for that because he didn’t want to remember ever causing Ohno such pain. Even though they were both in-character when filming, the boner Ohno had and tried to hide was prove that he had failed to separated his love towards Nino from his character. Also, one thing Nino hadn’t noticed before when he was below Ohno filming the sex scene, was that Ohno’s eyes had a glint of sadness in them. Not his character’s, but his own: Ohno’s.

          He glanced at Ohno again, and fortunately, he wasn’t looking back at him, but looking at the screen.

He sighed. And before he knew it, the film had already ended.

          The whole theatre room was filled with people constantly clapping their hands. The MC was back to her initial place and asked for Sho, Nino, and Ohno to come back on stage. The reporters got their cameras ready again.

          Twenty minutes of talking of the movie and how it was like to film-luckily they didn’t ask about the sex scene- and before ending, the MC asked, “Any questions for the novelist Sakurai Sho? Or for either actors?”

          Nino saw plenty of glances being exchanged, all unsure whether if they should ask or not. And Nino precisely knew what question was causing them this dilemma.

          “Yes, go ahead,” the MC said to a young reporter who had his hand raised.

          Nino gulped. _It’s coming._

          “Ohno-san,” he stared at Ohno only. “Are the rumors true that you are dating Ninomiya-san?”

          _It came._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are released faster in our-crime.livejournal.com, since I forget to post them here


	18. Chapter 18

As soon those words left the reporter’s mouth, the whole theatre went silent. All eyes directed on Ohno, including Nino’s.

          Ohno was expressionless, and Nino could tell his eyes were nervously looking for help, as his usual sleepy and hazy eyes were gone. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and formed his hands into fists. His eyes finally met Nino’s desperate ones.

          Just as Nino was about to lightly shake his head to send Ohno a sign, he looked at the floor and then at the audience: reporters, journalists, and fans.

          He took a deep breath and walked in front of Ohno, all eyes now on Nino, Ohno long forgotten in the background.

          “I can answer that,” Nino said, his voice determined.

          He felt a pain in his stomach. But ignored it. This was no time for his weak stomach. He wetted his lips and dryly swallowed, as he immediately saw how most, if not all, people present adjusted themselves in their seats, slightly leaning forward to hear better at whatever Nino may have to say.

          “It is true. We _are_ dating,” he said firmly. He took a few steps back and slid his hand on Ohno’s and warmly smiled at the other, purposely waiting a couple of seconds for the reporters to take good shots of their coming out.

          From the background, he could hear countless of shutters and the fans’ reactions filled with giggles and “kya”s. But he vaguely remembered the people who were just background characters of his moment with Ohno and the nation.

          He finally turned away from Ohno’s hesitant eyes, raised his head higher than normally, looking down on the reporters and asked, voice stern, “Any more questions that have to do with the movie?”

          The room went silent.

          The movie had become a side story, while the main event, all along, was asking about their relationship.

          Two minutes had gone by and no one said anything. The MC felt the awkwardness in the air and didn’t exactly know how to react. So she asked once again, “Any more questions?”

          She continued, “Then, this concludes the premier for Embracing Love.” She then proceeded on, once again, calling name by name of the main characters and director as they were followed by applause.

In amidst all of this, Nino never let go of Ohno’s safe hand.

***

          “Do you have to go today?” Ohno whined in bed.

          “Yes.”

          “Nino, then... how about going tomorrow instead?”

          “I have no time left, you know this.”

          “But, please?” Ohno finally left the bed and approached a topless Nino checking himself out in front of the mirror, constantly turning sideways to take a better look at his body as a whole.

          Nino stopped and stared at Ohno through the mirror and saw how the other was looking at him with hungry eyes, trying, but failing, to control his gaze and constant licking of his lips.

          “We just came from the movie premier, just today, stay with me.” Ohno slid his hands on Nino’s waist, sending shivers to the other at the touch of his cold hands touching the other’s bare skin.

          Nino still stared at Ohno through the mirror, as the man behind him adjusted himself to Nino’s body, catching his gaze.

          Unconsciously, Nino looked away.

          “I want to look good,” Nino said as he stared at his bare torso and legs.

          “You have always looked good. More than good. You are perfect as it is.” He tightened his arms around him, his soft lips meeting Nino’s shoulder blade, yet never taking his eyes off the mirror.

          His cheeks were filled with a shade of pink, and weakly said, hesitant, “I really do have to go. It’s work.”

          Nino felt Ohno gently shaking his head, feeling the vibrations on his back as he spoke and his chin constantly moving as the words left his mouth. “One day won’t make a difference.” He kissed his nape, eyes locked in the mirror.

          Nino stared more at his body. Perhaps really, one day really won’t make a difference. “I really do have to get my body fit for the briefs commercial.”

          “Then,” he felt Ohno’s eyes piercing him, “how about we both exercise on bed instead of just you going to the gym?” Nino looked at Ohno and a smirk was planted on his face.

          Nino returned the smirk. “Shall we?” he said, turning around, and placing his arms around Ohno’s neck, just a breath away from each other.

          He rested his forehead on the older’s, breathe getting more and more unstable as both stared at each other’s lips, yet not dared to make the first move.

          Ohno’s hands pulled Nino’s body closer, rubbing against him, Nino gasping by the sudden pull. Ohno’s arms weakened around his waist, as one hand, finger by finger, touched  Nino’s back, slowly making its way to Nino’s only piece of clothing: the briefs he was modeling to see how he’d look like for the commercial if he were to no exercise. And apparently, not exercising was not an option. He was determined he would make that commercial the best out of the three by using his body.

          Ohno’s fingertips, ever so carefully, slid into Nino’s briefs, touching a place where he had miraculously missed ever touching during their first sex since they started going out.

          Nino went for Ohno’s lips. Ohno had made the move- he had no reason to hold back anymore. And he as hell wouldn’t. At least, not today.

          He pulled Ohno to deepen the kiss, as a curious hand wandered towards Ohno’s bulging member, sliding his hand inside the loose pajamas.

          At this, Ohno stopped his movements, surprised by Nino’s boldness, that he had opened his eyes during their- no, during Nino’s hungry kiss. And Ohno couldn’t help but wonder if this was the same person who was saying just less than five minutes ago that he had to leave.

          Nino had forgotten his body’s insecurities. Going to the gym was a rather absurd option when instead he could be with Ohno doing this.

          He pushed Ohno backwards; never separating either their bodies or their lips, as they finally reached the bed and pushed Ohno under him.

          Ohno held Nino’s head, allowing himself to catch a breath -never before had Nino seemed so desperate for Ohno- and smiled with attentive eyes. “What’s with you today?” Ohno asked, amusement in his voice.

          Nino jerked Ohno’s hands away and leaned down to Ohno’s ear, and barely audible, he whispered in the most seductive voice he could pull, and said, “I want to do you,” blowing into Ohno’s ear as he said the last word.

          Ohno pulled his neck back, looking for Nino’s face, and when he found it, he regretted doing so. Nino was, perhaps even more so than him, horny: his hair wet with sweat sticking to his forehead, hazy yet determined eyes filled with lust and excitement, flushed cheeks, and his mouth parted, as his heavy breathe left a pleasurable tingling sensation on Ohno’s skin every time he breathed.

          His initial thought was to reject that idea. Never before had he ever considered being the bottom. But if Nino wanted it, and apparently, he wanted it so bad, he was no one to reject Nino’s demand.

          He nodded, insecure, and a corner of Nino’s mouth was raised. He was pleased.

          Ohno worked on unbuttoning his pajama shirt, while Nino went on to Ohno’s lower body. He cleared the sight by exposing Ohno’s bare skin and hardened member. Clothes were no longer welcomed.

          He fully engulfed Ohno’s member, teasing the other, as he did so with no warning whatsoever as soon as he saw his throbbing length, whilst bobbing his head a little.

          As compared to Nino’s past experience in taking Ohno’s cock into his mouth, this time, he decided to use oh those pleasurable and enjoyable techniques girls had used on his countless of him and would send him to orgasm each time.

          He slowly pulled away, the head still inside his mouth, as one of his hands grabbed Ohno’s length at the base, gently squeezing it, thus making it more sensitive. Nino, still holding Ohno’s, engulfed it yet again. When he pulled away with just the head inside, he would breathe in, but instead of with his nose, he used his mouth, producing vibrations that made Ohno moan each and every time.

          At first, Nino was skeptical on whether Ohno would feel this pleasurable, but the constant moans and groans coming from the man below him made him feel achieved. Nino continued, and each time Ohno felt those vibrations, Nino felt this muscles going tense, as he tried his best to control his orgasm.

          As Ohno’s member entered Nino’s warm mouth yet again, Nino tried to deep throat him. The first time was awkward, but Nino had just found a new goal of mastering this technique, and by the third time, he could already taste Ohno’s pre-cum.

          If Ohno had learned anything last time, was that if he told Nino he was about to come, Nino would _make_ him come. Thus, this time he said nothing, as he tried his best to control both his voice and orgasm.

          Nino pulled away, a smirk appearing at the sight of a breathless Ohno with hands tightly grabbing the sheets.

          “Where’s the lube?” Nino asked, getting down from the bed.

          “Under the bed,” Ohno said between his heavy breathes.

          Nino soon found a box and to his surprise, the box had so many varieties of lubes, condoms, and sex toys.

          _We have to try some of these later,_ Nino thought as he grabbed whichever lube and climbed back to the bed, where a panting Ohno laid.

          Nino leaned down, and kissed Ohno, allowing him to taste himself, as his lips roamed from his cheeks to his navel. Yet in contrast to how he normally felt when Ohno did that exact same time, this, in fact, only allowed Ohno to catch his breath, as his body wasn’t as sensitive as Nino’s.

          He went back to his lips, rubbing Ohno’s throbbing bare member against the fabric of Nino’s briefs, which had yet to go.

          With both the friction and Nino’s tongue wandering inside his warm mouth, Ohno moaned between their hungry and rough kiss.

          Nino separated, leaving Ohno with a craving for more of those thin yet soft and juicy lips, removing his briefs to release a hardened member that had yet to be touched. He stood on his knees, trapping Ohno’s thighs, careful not to bump his length to Ohno’s, as he knew it would be too much to resist.

          Ohno stared down as Nino. “Let me,” he said, as he extended his arms to reach for Nino’s, only to be rejected by Nino’s shaking his head.

          And he just let it be. Because today Nino was doing what he wanted. Nino was in control. And after the earlier confession Nino made in front of hundreds of people, he knew he would have Nino as his for a much while longer. And sucking on that cock would be something that could wait- that it would be something he would most probably be doing on a regular basis.

          But he also wanted him to feel pleasure. And so he reached out for him and pulled him closer, hands around his nape, as Nino, with the lube, prepared himself to go inside Ohno.

          _So no fingers..._ Ohno thought, as he tightened his grip on Nino, expecting a distasteful pain to come.

          But Nino entered slowly, carefully, with ease, watching Ohno’s expression to see if the pain was too much.

          “Sorry, I just can’t wait much longer,” Nino muttered, close to Ohno’s ear.

          Ohno said nothing and started kissing him, and started moving his hips, adjusting to the foreign feeling inside of him. At feeling Ohno had already become comfortable, Nino started thrusting, slow and slowly picking up the pace with each thrust and encouraging moan coming from Ohno.

          Just as he had Ohno’s tongue in his mouth, he remembered what Ohno had done before. He remembered that technique and how much he had loved it.

          And so he started. Nine regular thrusts and one hard. Eight regular and two hard. Seven regular and three hard. He continued in that same pattern until he reached ten hard thrusts, which is when he reversed them to nine hard thrusts followed by one regular thrust.

          For Ohno, everything was new. He had thought he had understood Nino before and his pain of being the bottom one in the relationship, but now he learned how wrong he had been. Being the bottom had both its ups and downs. Ohno moaned, groaned, and yelped, as Nino continued to mercilessly hit his prostate.

          Nino lowered the hand that was caressing Ohno’s cheek in between kisses and went for Ohno’s dripping member, threatening to ejaculate every time Nino hit his sweet spot.

          “Kazu,” Ohno called. Nino, surprised by the change of name, didn’t answer back, still ferociously thrusting. “Kazu,” he said again, sounding more like a moan rather than a name. “I am close, hurry up,” he demanded.

          It was of those rare times when Nino actually listened to Ohno’s demands and so he started jerking his hand up and down Ohno’s member, synchronizing with the speed of his thrusts.

          Nino let go and lay forward, a cheek again Ohno’s, gasping for air, as he finally came inside Ohno. He thrust a couple of more times, now weakly, and soon after, Ohno came over his stomach.

          Nino lazily lay on top of Ohno, catching his breath, not minding the stickiness of Ohno’s cum against his skin or the dripping sweat from his forehead or the temperature of the room, which seemed to be more than just warm.

          Nino remained over Ohno for a while now, even though he seemed to be breathing just fine with enough energy, but nevertheless, he remained still. He grabbed Ohno’s head on either side, hiding his face by burying it on his neck, and whispered, stuttering, “I love you.”

          Ohno immediately opened his eyes, gathering the strength to sit, but Nino remained still, not showing a hint of having any intention of moving.

          He had most surely heard Nino say those words, yet Nino’s reaction at that moment was somehow strange. But then he remembered how Nino had accepted him. Nino didn’t dare to make eye-contact, and surely Nino hadn’t changed much from that time to this day.

          The only thing that Ohno was able to do with the stubborn Nino was wrap his arms around his shoulders and whisper, “Me too. Even more.”

***

          The following morning, Nino woke with a start as he stirred in his sleep and remembered he had forgotten something important last night.

          He looked to his side, where Ohno was fast asleep and carefully climbed down the bed. He quickly went to his –their- closet and grabbed the first shirt that was long and big enough to cover his body without having to wear pants, and walked to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

          He rummaged through a kitchen drawer and said under his breath, “I remember it was here.” He searched some more until he found a napkin messily folded, protecting something inside.

          Nino grinned at his secret purchase of a couple of days back and uncovered the item and made his way back to the bedroom, almost skipping with delight.


End file.
